One Minute
by roxyhoney
Summary: Damon doesn't handle Bonnie not making it back to the present very well. How will she make it home? Follows S6 Storyline. No longer a One-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi all! With all the Bamon goodness and the speculations of what's to come for the rest of the episodes, I wanted to write a little one-shot on how I would like it to go.**

**No copyright intended. TVD belongs to its rightful owners.**

* * *

><p><em> "Every day I tell you I hate that."<em>

_ "And every day I do it anyways."_

Damon's eyes shot open at the memory. His head was pounding like he had been given numerous amounts of aneurysms and his abilities to heal decided to take it's time performing. He doesn't move, but he knows he's no longer in that cave. He knows he's made it back to present day Mystic Falls, but he doesn't sit up to rejoice like he should have, because he knows that she didn't make it too. He would have been able to feel her lying right beside him in the place that they _'died',_ if she were.

Over the last several months they spent every day together, repeating the same day over and over again, so he knew what Bonnie's presence felt like. He knew a lot about her actually, and the fact that she wasn't here with him….the fact that she didn't make it back, was making him wish he never got absorbed in that white light to begin with. He would never admit it out loud, and especially to her, but he had grown an attachment towards Bonnie. That love hate relationship they had, fueled him in every way and now… now he felt empty.

_ "All I've heard you say is that you have no hope, and that this is _your _hell. So if it's so bad why don't you just end it?"_

He remembered her looking at him with sadden yet defiant eyes as she got in his personal space. He remembered shoving her a little because he didn't want her to see his vulnerability, even though he knew she could see right through him.

_"Hope is the only thing that's keeping me going Damon! So if you're really done, if you have none, then be done. 'Cause this isn't helping."_

He could still remember how it felt when she shoved him. It didn't hurt him physically in the slightest, but mentally…emotionally it was like being burned to death.

And yet before it was all said and done, he ended up having more hope than her to escape their purgatory.

His ears connected with the sounds around him as he got to his feet. He was aware of everything and yet he wasn't aware of anything. He could still remember holding hands with Bonnie as she recited a spell for the device to work. And when they felt an inkling of a vibration on that little ascendant device, Bonnie's hand let go of his and she fell back, after being impaled with an arrow, thanks to Kai.

He wanted to go back not only for Bonnie, but to instill on Kai the worse pain imaginable… worse than what that psychopath did to his family.

He really hoped she wasn't dead.

As he got closer to the noise, he thought about the blood he was about to drain from someone, because he was in dire need to feed. He thought about stalking his prey once he got to his destination, but he was so hungry, he decided he was going to make it a quick and easy death.

Well, that was until he got to his destination.

Standing only a few feet in front of him, he witnessed Alaric and baby Gilbert sparring. He watched them for a moment, before deciding to make his presence known.

"Isn't it past your bed time, little Gilbert?"

That stopped them both in their tracks as their eyes landed on him.

"Miss me?" He questioned with a smirk.

It was silent for a moment before Alaric spoke up. "Damon?"

They wanted to know how he was here standing right in front of them, but he wasn't ready for explanations. He needed blood, and he figured he should have everyone present so he didn't have to explain himself more than once.

Alaric brought him into a hug, almost not even needing an explanation because he himself had just been brought back from the dead a few months ago, so he knew it was possible.

"Damon, where's Bonnie?" He knew Jeremy was going to ask. He just wanted him to wait until after he gorged himself in blood. And right now, he really didn't want to answer.

_"There's no reason to be Peter Pessimist."_

_ "First of all, don't nickname. That's my thing."_

"Damon?" Alaric's voice snapped him out of another memory.

Damon's eyes connected with both Alaric and Jeremy's. "It's just me." He didn't need to be getting into this right now. Thinking of Bonnie not making it back was killing him.

He had drained at least four bags of blood and before that he took a little from one of Alaric's neighbors. And now he was making nice with a bottle of Bourbon.

It wasn't a surprise to any of them that he took it by the bottle, instead of pouring him a glass.

"The gang should be here soon." Alaric said, walking into the kitchen.

Damon nodded as he took another swig.

_"I know there are a million other people we'd both rather be with right now, but…"_

He could still feel the soft yet firm touch of her fingers intertwining with his; As if it happened yesterday.

_"A couple thousand at most."_

The bottle shattered in his hand.

Alaric and Jeremy rushed from the kitchen to see the mess he had made and the only explanation that he could afford to tell him was that being back from Purgatory made him a little clumsy.

Both Alaric and Jeremy knew better than to believe that.

The frantic knocks on the door took their attention away from Damon as Alaric went to go answer it. Caroline was the first person to walk through, her eyes going to Damon, yet looking around in hopes of seeing someone else too. Matt was next, followed by Tyler.

And then there was Stefan.

It wasn't just the look of absolute relief on his face that made Damon's chest tighten, it was the look of a hidden pain that only he could see; that only a brother could see for his brother. Stefan hugged him, and they rarely showed affection like that to one another, and for a moment Damon felt okay.

But that moment didn't last long. His eyes found the entrance again. And there she was. The woman he wanted to come back too in the first place. And yet, how could he forget one of his main purposes for coming back? Seeing her standing in front of him didn't give him that feeling it should have.

Nothing just felt right anymore.

* * *

><p>Bonnie Bennett was in pain; and not just the physical pain of being shot with a cross bow, but the emotional, mental pain of being stuck in a dimension to repeat the same day over and over again. She was so mad and yet hurt that nothing even felt real anymore.<p>

As she applied pressure to her bleeding abdomen, she drove Damon's Camaro like a bat out of hell away from the cave that she performed the spell in, that sent practically her other half home.

She was so mind fucked by everything that happened that she couldn't even feel pain anymore to her side, as she parked the car and ran into the empty medical center.

She was in a hospital room, grabbing supplies to clean and get the piece of arrow still stuck in her stomach. She was able to break it off in the cave, but there was still a part that was in there pretty deep. She opened her bag with a few herbs and things she use to perform spells. She poured the herbs in a surgical bowl she found, poured some water in it, recited a spell and drank it almost greedily. It was supposed to have a little more effect than morphine. And she really needed it, because she knew it was going to be painful. The sweat dripping from her head, and the dizzy feeling coursing through her body was starting to take its affect, letting her know that her adrenaline was running thin.

But, Bonnie would do everything in her power to heal herself, because she was not going to die here. If Damon got a chance to go back, she deserved it too.

And yet of course, the stupid ascendant device only had a onetime active working rate. She would find another way though. She wasn't going to give up hope yet. She may have been on the verge tonight, but she wasn't going too anymore. She got her magic back after not having it for a year and she's died several times. So after all of that, she was not going to allow this to be the end of her.

She needed to get home; she needed to surround herself with the people she loved and cared about.

_"I knew Bonnie would show up, she always comes back, all 13 times. And I knew with the right motivation, she'd be able to access her magic. Although I did get a little worried with all your bickering that Damon's life wouldn't be enough motivation, but turns out it was. I guess that's just how you two show your love."_

And she needed to get back to Damon. The absence she felt of him not being here near her was beginning to cause more damage than the arrow right now. She would give anything to hear him make a lame joke, and bicker all day long.

Putting a cloth in her mouth to clench down on, she used her powers to withdraw the arrow from her side. The herbs hadn't kicked in yet because the pain was a little bit unbearable , and she couldn't help but let a scream escape her lips.

But when she used her magic to stitch up her own wound, she didn't feel a thing. And before she succumbed to sleep, she could have sworn she saw someone standing in the door way.

When her eyes slowly fluttered open to sunlight, Bonnie knew she was no longer at Mystic Falls Medical. She sat up, realizing she was in Damon's bed, and for a moment she thought something happened and she was in present day Mystic Falls.

But when she saw Kai sitting on the end of the bed staring at her, she knew it was too good to be true.

She couldn't help but roll her eyes at his sinister smile. "If your plan is to steal my magic and kill me, go ahead and do it, I'm dead anyways." That hope she had last night decided to leave again. She wasn't getting out of here. It never ended well for people like her, and she hated it. So many sacrifices she made, and for what? To always being the one who died. It just… it wasn't fair.

But she refused to cry in front of this sociopath.

"Relax, Bon- Bon, I have no need to do that because on the next eclipse you are going to use your wonderful magic to get us out of here."

_"Think you can find out ticket out of here Bon-Bon?"_

_ "Hell yeah."_

She shook her head of the memory of Damon calling her another nick name other than judgey. And it sound sickening coming from Kai.

"Don't patronize me you raging lunatic; I know the ascendant only works once."

"Don't sell yourself short, you're a powerful witch. You've actually surprised me more than I realized. You're going to make it work again, and you're going to get us home."

Even though that gave her a little ounce of hope, she was really tired of being given orders and expecting her to get something done.

"If I do this, do you really think you're going to tag along with me? This was a prison for you. You shouldn't have massacred your whole family."

"You really like to bring up the past don't you? I've reformed." He shrugged. "Well, I will after I kill those who put me here."

"Well then we're not going anywhere because I'm not letting you out to kill more witches." She said, getting out of bed to go to the bathroom. She really needed a shower to get all the dirt and blood off her skin.

He grabbed her arm and she quickly moved away from him. She knew that he could absorb her power, and though she was still weak, she wasn't going to let that happen.

_"We might be having a disagreement, but don't ever put your hands on her."_

She brushed off the memory of Damon being protective over her and ignored the instant flutter in her chest, to concentrate back on Kai and his unstableness.

"Do Not. Touch me. _Again_."

"Ooh, sass, I like that." He winked. "You know we could be a power couple, Bons. Once I get my powers back. You & I could be a force to be reckoned with."

"You shot me with an arrow."

"You shot me as well, we're even. Plus, if that's not love then I don't know what is."

She scoffed and turned to walk away from him again, but his words stopped her.

"I know you want to see your friends again and that boy friend of yours… Jeremy is it? Or is it Damon now? I can't be too sure…"

Bonnie turned around to face him. "Damon and I are…"

"Save me that 'just friend's' bologna." He rolled his eyes. "I've listened to you two for months, and I may not have my powers but I can still feel how your pulse quickened up when you two were next to each other. Don't you want to get back and tell him how you feel?"

Bonnie wasn't going to feed into his delusions, so she kept her mouth closed.

"Look, Bonnie, I'm trying to be as nice as possible." He sat back down on the bed and opened yet another jar of jam. "Make the ascendant work, get us both home, or I will take your power, kill you, and do it myself. " He started eating the jam with his fingers, like he didn't think it was odd and disgusting. "Just so ungrateful."

"Fine." She muttered. And though she agreed, she had a plan of her own.

* * *

><p>Damon wasn't in the mood to go around the room to discuss what he had been thankful for. He didn't even want to go to the little Thanksgiving shindig Caroline had planned. If it weren't for Stefan, he wouldn't have.<p>

They were all sitting around the table at the Gilbert Cabin, outside of Mystic Falls, since they still couldn't step foot in it again. Damon was trying to let the liquor drown out everyone sitting at the table, which was an odd bunch. There was his brother sitting at one end with his new girlfriend or whatever, named Ivy, who was now a vampire, thanks to Enzo. Caroline was sitting on the other side of Stefan, even though they were going through some type of emotional something. Damon had no idea when that happened? Enzo was sitting beside Caroline who seemed to be antagonizing her. Alaric was sitting beside Damon. There was also Jeremy, Matt, Tyler, and the twins, Liv and Luke. He honestly didn't know why they were here, but then he saw Liv and Tyler practically eye fucking each other across the table. And last but not least there was Elena who was sitting on Damon's other side. She decided to allow her memories to come back after Alaric erased them, and now she didn't want to be away from him, even though he really could use some space.

Damon's eyes then found the one open chair, and he took another gulp of his glass of bourbon at the thought of who should be there.

_"You remember it, don't you? You make pancakes every day because you're punishing yourself. You called this place your hell. That means you feel remorse. That's what makes you different than Kai. It means there's hope for you."_

He took another drink. When Bonnie said those words to him, he felt lifted. Like after what he did, all these years later, that there could be some type of hope for him. Yeah, it was wrong beyond so many levels, but Bonnie believed in him, so why shouldn't he believe in himself?

But after everything that happened, his hope was running thin. He tried to contact every witch he could, even going as far as calling on Klaus in New Orleans to give him assistance, but he and the Mikaelson's were having their usual family drama, so he decided not to do any wishful thinking that they could help. He tried to contact Bonnie's cousin, Lucy, but there was no luck there. He almost killed Liv and Luke because they were useless in helping. He was frustrated that no one was doing anything, but him.

He then felt Elena's hand on his thigh.

"You okay?" She whispered, while Enzo was telling the table what he was thankful for.

He looked at Elena; really looked at her, and after a month of being back, he still couldn't bring himself to fully be there with her. He fucked her senseless upon seeing her, and still there was nothing. Apart of him wish she would have kept her memories hidden.

"Yeah." Damon took another swig. He had his brother; he had Elena, so why did he need anything else? Why did he need Bonnie here? Oh right, because she deserved to be here more than him.

"Your turn mate, what are you thankful for?" Enzo gave him a devilish grin. "You might as well save everyone else the heartache, because I know it's me."

Damon took another drink. "And if I'm thankful for nothing?"

Jeremy scoffed. "You should be thankful that you're alive. Some people weren't so lucky."

Damon felt Elena's hand grip his arm, because she didn't want him to kill her little brother, and to be honest, since he couldn't kill Kai like he should have, he was itching to do it to someone else. Jeremy would be the rightful candidate, but he knew Stefan or Alaric would stop him before he could.

"Actually I am thankful for something now that I think about it. I'm _thankful_ that I've summed up enough restraint not to end your life."

Jeremy stood up, causing his chair to hit the ground. "She saved you didn't she Damon? I know you're lying. She did a spell where only you could go back, and not herself. And it's not fair."

Of course it wasn't fair. And of course he had lied to Jeremy about what happened. How was he supposed to explain they were in some warlock's prison and he stabbed Bonnie, and she wasn't able to get in the portal in time? So, he just said the portal only worked for him.

Everyone else believed it, so Jeremy needed to get on the bandwagon before he knocked him the hell out.

"What about all the times she's sacrificed herself for you, you dimwit." Damon stood up as well, ready to pounce on Jeremy if need be. He was really itching for a good fight, everyone else be damn. "How about the reason she had to be on the other side as some stupid anchor in the first place, because she brought your ungrateful ass back when you should have stayed dead."

"Damon, that's not fair…" Elena spoke up.

"That's enough!" Caroline shouted, before anyone else could say another word, and stood up. "Bonnie has always been the one sacrificing herself for all of us. And no, it's not fair that she's not here. It's unbearable and we are all trying to hold it together in our own way, but I need you to stop saying her name before I kill everyone in here! And I won't have to turn off my emotions to do it." Everyone's eyes were on hers. "It's hard… it really is, so instead of you two fighting, sit down and eat this food I prepared," She heard Stefan cough a little. "That I helped Stefan prepare!"

They all sat down.

"Enzo pass the yams!" Caroline all snapped, and snatched the yams away from him. Instead of pouring herself more wine, she drank from the bottle.

_"What's a seven letter word for kill me now."_

_ "That joke got old 6 weeks ago."_

Damon remembered Bonnie carrying on about the crossword puzzle while he put the pancakes in front of her.

_ "And I hate pancakes!" She began stabbing his work of art with her pencil._

_ "Woah….don't take it out on the pancakes." _

What he wouldn't give to be that close to her again, he even wanted to hear her talk in her sleep again. Anything just so she was back to the land of the living.

He took a bite of the food on his plate, while everyone ate in an awkward silence. Until a knock at the door, broke it.

* * *

><p>"It's been a month, Bonnie, are you really kidding me that you can't get this right?" Kai asked, eating <em>her<em> bowl of chili.

They had been going out to the cave to get the ascendant to work every day for the last month during solar eclipse.

"It's probably not going to work since you _did_ say it could only be used _one _time." Her voice dripped of sarcasm and frustration. Yes, she had been hanging out with Damon way too long.

"I know what I said, but you should be able to get it to work." He took another bite, "I'm going to enjoy killing you and taking your power."

Bonnie had literally had enough. She was like a ticking time bomb and now she was ready to explode.

She grabbed the butcher knife off of the counter and made her way up to Kai, slammed him against the wall, and held the knife up to his neck. Her magic assisted her in giving her a little strength. Or, it could have been all those times she learned to spar with Damon.

The bowl of chili dropped to the floor and Bonnie didn't care about the mess it made.

"You are constantly threatening me about stealing my magic and killing me, then do it already! _Do it!_ I'm right here, literally touch my arm and _do it_!" Her eyes bored into his. "That's right, because you can't! That little parlor trick you put on a month ago was nothing but a tease. You won't really kill me. Why is that?"

"You know you're really sexy when you're angry." He smirked.

She tightened the knife against his throat, drawing a little blood. "Tell me why!"

"It's sad that you don't see it. You're a Bennett witch, Bonnie. Your last name actually means something, even if you don't know it. Which is pathetic really; to have so much pent up power and not even know how to use it without making sacrifices and dying. So, I could take your powers, but I can't do the spell without you because I'm not a Bennett witch. But, _you_ can't do it without the ascendant, and my hand will be on it the whole time."

Bonnie's eyes didn't leave his as he spoke.

_"Hey brother, buy her a drink first."_

She heard Damon's voice like he was in the room with her. She almost thought he was jealous of Kai rubbing up on her; even though he really didn't have any reason to be.

She let him go and stepped away from him. "Let's try it now."

"Not going to work genius, we need the eclipse."

"I'm supposed to be a powerful Bennett witch right? And it hasn't worked anymore with the eclipse. Maybe it doesn't even need the eclipse anymore. Maybe the first time it needed it was to activate it, and now maybe the eclipse deactivates it."

"Beauty and brains." He put his hand to his chest and swooned. Maybe he should have thought of that.

"We do it now." Bonnie was ready to get out of here and be rid of Kai.

She didn't know if minutes or hours passed as she kept repeating the same spell over and over again. Maybe she was wrong, maybe they did need the eclipse, and maybe they did need to be in the cave. No, she wasn't going to second guess herself, not this time.

And that's when she began to feel the vibration of the ascendant. The light shot through it and engulfed both she and Kai, but before it took them anywhere, Bonnie kicked Kai so hard, he fell out of the light, and then she was gone.

She almost thought she heard his raging scream as the ascendant sucked her up and took her to present day Mystic Falls.

Her eyes opened and she stood up. Bonnie knew she was back in the place she stood when the other side went down. She really made it back. And all she could think about was getting to Damon, before anyone else.

The spell she cast led her right to him.

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh!"<p>

It was Caroline's shriek of happiness that gained everyone's attention as she opened the door, and Damon almost jumped out of his seat when he saw why she screamed. Bonnie walked into the room they were in, with Caroline's arm around her.

"Bonnie!" Elena screamed and ran to her best friend, wrapping her in a hug.

Everyone hugged her…well, except the twins and Enzo, but everyone that really mattered in her life hugged her and Caroline didn't want to let her go. And yet the whole time, her eyes kept finding their way to his, and he wouldn't lie; he couldn't stop looking at her.

Damon ignored the fact that she shared a kiss with Jeremy.

"Are you hungry? Of course you're hungry! "Caroline cried. "We have all this food!"

And he watched as tears came out of Bonnie's eyes as well. He knew she was glad to be back, he was glad that she was back. And a tear would have formed in his eye, but Stefan kept staring at him, watching his reaction towards Bonnie and it was getting on his nerves, so he went back to eating.

"I am a little hungry, but I need to take a shower first."

He watched as Elena and Caroline took her upstairs to one of the rooms. He watched as Jeremy had a smile on his face like a Cheshire cat, and that caused him to roll his eyes. He wanted to wipe that smile off his face by pulling out his tongue.

This was a good day. Bonnie was back, and his hope…. it had all been restored.

* * *

><p>Bonnie had showered and put on a pair of Elena's shorts and t-shirt. The girls gave her a little space while she showered, but she decided not to make her way downstairs just yet.<p>

And the knock on the door was the reason. She knew he would come see her first.

"Come in Damon."

He walked in, and they stared at each other for a moment.

"Don't worry, I spelled the room so the other vampire ears won't hear us. I don't want anyone to actually think we've become friends or anything." She gave him a smile.

He was really glad to see her smile again as he smirked. "Yeah, wouldn't want them to think that."

She chuckled.

"How'd you get out?" He leaned against the door and crossed his arms, while watching every move she made. He spent every day with her while she wore short shorts, no bra, but why was it all having an effect on him now? Probably because he missed her so much.

"Putting the one up on Kai." She said with confidence. "You would have been proud."

"I'm sure." He then walked up to her and pulled up her shirt a little, inspecting where she was wounded. He saw a scar.

And when he did that move it didn't bother her. Damon was known for being unpredictable, and spending everyday with him for several months, she was use to just about anything.

"I can get rid of that scar for you if you'd like." It still pissed him off that Kai did this to her. He kind of wished he returned as well, so he could rip out his intestines and feed it to him.

"Nah, I think I'll be fine. It'll be my bad ass victory scar from returning."

They were silent for a moment, as Bonnie moved away from him. His hand on her stomach and his smoldering gaze was beginning to become a little too much.

"I tried my best to bring you back. I tried everything… I searched… I couldn't find a witch." Bonnie looked at him. "I'm sorry I failed you."

She walked up to him, and even though he was trying to still remain tough, she knew him, she knew when he was affected by something, but yet tried to mask his pain.

"You didn't fail me, Damon." She grabbed his hands in hers. "Everything happens for a reason right? I honestly believe I was supposed to help myself. I'm always so busy helping everyone else, and along the way I kind of lost myself and gave up on me. _I_ had to learn to save _myself_ for a change."

His hands held on to hers a little tighter, not to hurt her, but afraid to let go. "I'm glad you figured that out. No more sacrificing yourself for others, then?"

She smiled.

"So, I guess we should be getting back out there." She suggested, their hands still connected. "I know Caroline, Elena, and Jeremy will probably be up here soon."

"Speaking of the last two." His eyes never left hers. "I know your glad to see little Gilbert again. I don't see why though."

"He's my boyfriend, just like you missed Elena. I'm surprised you remembered little ol' me." She joked. She then slipped on Jeremy's hoodie. "After you." She said, but he didn't open the door.

He just stood there, lost in thought.

"Damon, are you okay?"

"Can we just…" He didn't even feel like finishing his sentence. He just he pulled her into a hug, and held her tightly yet enough so she wouldn't break. "One minute."

And she didn't need him to explain anymore. She knew what he meant. Now that they were back, them spending every moment, every minute together would stop. And even though they annoyed one another, fought like an old married couple, a connection had been formed… a bond.

"One minute." She whispered, and held on him for dear life.

They stayed in silence for that minute and once it was up, they knew they had to let go.

Bonnie wiped her eyes, at the tears that were forming. She was really glad to be back, but also a part of her wanted to return so it could just be she and Damon.

As they opened the door, Damon made it a point to say, "If Jeremy ever does anything stupid again, I'll kill him for you."

She smirked. "Duly noted."

They made their way down stairs and entered the room at separate times. Bonnie made a seat right between Jeremy and Caroline. A few people had already got up and went to the other room to play video games and chat.

Her eyes found their way back at the head of the table with Elena whispering something to Damon, even though his eyes were on hers.

They both couldn't help but think that just one minute wasn't going to be long enough.

_The End_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you all think? I would love it if you'd review to let me know! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing what was supposed to be a one-shot. If it wasn't for your kind words of support, I probably would have just left it there. It really means more than you'll ever know. Hopefully you'll enjoy the second installment!**

* * *

><p><em>"I'm sure there are a billion other people you'd rather be here with."<em>

_ "Not exactly."_

Damon Salvatore woke abruptly from his dream about his last few minutes in 1994 with Bonnie. Why was he still having dreams of her when she was back now and in the room right down the hall from him? Maybe because it still bothered him that she sacrificed herself for him. He could still remember the light smile of determination on her face and the tears in her eyes as she saved him; as the ascendant took him away. She was hurt and injured and she had to take care of herself alone. No one was able to do it for her, yet again. And though she told him some crap about having to look after herself for once, it still didn't sit right with him. When was someone going to save her for once?

He got up from his position beside Elena who was sound asleep. He should still be rejoicing in the fact that everything was back to normal now. He was back from the dead with the girl of his dreams and his brother and an added bonus was that Bonnie was alive and back in the present with him as well. So, why did he still feel as if something were missing?

He knew why when he cracked open the door to the room Bonnie was currently sleeping in. Jeremy was practically smothering her as he held her in his arms. What did Bonnie really see in him anyways? He was younger, immature, had a death wish, and let's not forget that he cheated on her with a ghost. That should have been the ultimate red flag and yet she still wanted to be around him. Why couldn't she have just slept in the same room with Caroline? They spent several hours, with Elena included, talking all night and catching up on everything. Bonnie could have slept on the couch near Enzo all he cared… well, not Enzo, but anyone else other than him and Jeremy. He even had to hear them swapping spit before she fell asleep.

It just made no sense.

He stalked back to his room, grabbed the bottle of bourbon from the dresser, took a swig, and got back into bed.

"Where'd you run off too?" Elena's voice invaded his ears. He was surprised that he didn't realize she was awake.

"Got a little thirsty and needed a blood bag." He lied. Great, now he was lying when he had no reason too.

"Are you a little thirsty for something else too by chance?"

When Elena's hand found his dick he almost, and it would have been a first, moved her hand away. But he needed something to get his mind off of the girl who was trying to weasel her way under his skin. So, instead, he pulled her on top of him with every intention of making her scream.

* * *

><p>Damon woke up to the clouds slowly moving aside to let the sun shine through. Elena was still asleep beside him and though he fulfilled his intentions of getting her to scream his name early this morning, he still wasn't able to truly satisfy himself.<p>

The smell of pancakes and bacon wafted to his nose and he immediately got out of bed, threw on some pants and a shirt, and went downstairs to the kitchen.

He was now witnessing Bonnie at the stove, flipping a pancake. He was a little surprised because all the time they were together he was the one to make breakfast and she was always on dinner duty.

"Thought you'd be sick of pancakes by now."

When she didn't acknowledge him, he assumed she was ignoring him, but that assumption left him when she turned around revealing the earphones in her ear.

"_Whatta man, whatta man, whatta man, whatta mighty good mannn…_" He knew she had the voice of an angel, because he used to hear her sing in her room sometimes when she didn't think he was listening. But, she never once sang in front of him and though he never pushed for it, he now wondered if she sang in front of Jeremy. And why he cared, bothered him.

Bonnie's eyes locked on his and she jumped and grabbed her chest, while the skillet fell to the floor.

"Damnit, Damon!" she yelled, yanking the ear plugs out of her ears. She bent down to pick everything up and ended up burning her hand on the pan. "Ouch."

Damon rushed over to her, "Let me help you." He picked up everything and turned down the stove.

"Thanks." He heard the hostility in her voice.

He was going to brush it off, but he knew by her demeanor that something was wrong.

"I forgot how clumsy you were."

She didn't say anything as she brushed passed him and turned back up the stove and poured the pancake mix in another skillet as well as tended to the eggs.

Her attitude was making him gain one. "You know ignoring me isn't going to make me go away, so you might as well tell me what's going on."

She still didn't turn to look at him, but she did decide to respond. "I wouldn't be so jumpy if I got some sleep last night."

Looks like you were sleeping fine, he almost said out loud, but refrained from it.

"Well, you girls know how to chit chat all night long." He said, popping a strawberry in his mouth. "Which I don't know why it didn't lead to a naked pillow fight."

"I wasn't talking about that." She mumbled under her breath, but of course Damon and his vampire hearing heard her.

"Well if it's about Jeremy then please leave out the details." He then grabbed a piece of bacon, devouring it like he hadn't eaten in years.

Bonnie moved passed him to put the eggs on a plate and take it to the kitchen table. "I wasn't talking about Jeremy." She all but snapped.

"I don't speak cryptic witch, _Bon-Bon_. Why don't you clarify?"

He watched her turn around and cross her arms, giving one of the famous eye rolls that he knew was only reserved for him, and yet it still somewhat turned him on.

"I'm talking about how you and Elena practically woke the whole house up at like five in the morning. Some of us need to sleep and it was just completely disrespectful that you couldn't tone it down."

He didn't say anything at first, and she just rolled her eyes again, turned around, and finished preparing the table.

He was behind her before anyone could blink, and she turned around with a defiant look in her eye. He didn't allow her to walk away even though she tried, and then that left them both standing there just staring at one another.

Damon watched as she held her chin up high to show that she wasn't the one to back down. He wasn't ashamed that his eyes fell to her lips for a moment. And that's when he came to the conclusion.

"Jealousy actually suits you, judgey." Apart of him wanted to get under her skin, but there was another part that wanted to know if she were actually jealous.

"You're crazy if you think that's what this is." She then moved away from him to prepare more pancakes. "It would have just been courteous if you both would have kept it down."

He didn't say anything and just stared at her as she continued cooking breakfast.

"I mean how would you like it if Jeremy and I woke up everyone?"

She didn't see the veins form in his eyes, but they were gone as quick as they came.

He was beside her before she could flip another pancake and he nudged her a little to take over. "Trust me; I'm sure you wouldn't have screamed anything with Jeremy."

He could see out of his peripheral that she was glaring at him.

_"Incendia."_ She whispered and fire appeared, burning the pancakes and almost burning him. He jumped back before it caused him damage.

"Damnit, Bonnie!"

She made the fire go out and then retreated back to cooking.

He turned her around and backed her against the counter. Any other time, she would have sent his ass flying out of a window, so he was surprised when she didn't.

Their eyes remained on one another yet again, and before he could apologize, which he didn't know why he should, Stefan's vampire girlfriend or whatever, interrupted them.

"Something smelled really good earlier, and now it smells burnt."

Damon rolled his eyes and Bonnie moved away from him, and smiled at her. "That would be Damon trying to help me, poor guy can't seem to make toast."

She then smirked at him. "Think you could at least finish setting the table and fix everyone's plates?" Before he could answer, she walked away.

And yet even though he was irritated with her, he couldn't help but let his eyes fall to her ass for a moment.

* * *

><p>It was well into the afternoon and Bonnie had no idea why she was still upset over hearing Elena and Damon earlier. He finally apologized, even though he really didn't need too. If it was such a bother, she could have just spelled her room to silence it out, but no, she decided to suffer through it.<p>

_"You're in a good mood for the first time this decade."_

_ "Cause I have a hot date with my girl tonight. I'm thinking dinner and a movie. You know what? Screw the dinner and a movie. Skip straight to the good part."_

She quickly erased the memory of Damon's words and his enjoyment of poking her butt with a stick. She was actually going to stop thinking about him all together because now was just not the time.

"Is everything alright?" Jeremy asked as he took off his shirt and walked over to her.

No one could lie and say that Jeremy didn't have a nice body, because he literally had abs for days. His body was hard yet soft to the touch and when he positioned himself between her legs, she should have been on cloud 9.

But she wasn't. "Yeah, I just get a little cranky when I don't get enough sleep." It wasn't a complete lie.

"I'm sure I could give you a good night's rest." He smiled and began kissing down her neck. She and Jeremy had the cabin to themselves for a couple of hours. Everyone was out doing their own thing and she and Jeremy decided to stay behind.

And she knew he was trying to make the most of it. She missed Jeremy, she really did, but there was a part of her that would have been somewhat okay if she never saw him again. How bad of a girlfriend did that make her?

When his lips touched hers, Bonnie wrapped her arms around his neck. Needless to say, Jeremy definitely kissed every inch of Bonnie, ending with his mouth branded between her legs. She only realized how long they had been fooling around when she heard their names being called from downstairs. That only made Jeremy quicken up the pace, and when her release hit, she couldn't stop the moan that escaped her lips. It had been awhile since it wasn't just a solo act bringing her to orgasm.

"I guess we should get down there."

"Or you could spell the room and we could wait awhile." He kissed her deeply.

"I wish." And she was almost sincere about it. "But, I promised Caroline I would help her put up Christmas decorations." Even though whether she promised Caroline or not, she would have been forced to do it anyways or deal with wrath of her best friend.

After they got dressed and walked downstairs, she immediately felt like she was doing the walk of shame when she walked into the living room and it got quiet. It was safe to say she forgot that vampires had heightened senses until Stefan looked at her and then looked away rather quickly. Enzo gave her a devilish grin, and she wondered if her cheeks had turned beet red. And then there was Damon, who looked like he wanted to kill her.

Bonnie wondered if her cheeks had turned beet red.

"Someone must have had a fun time." Ivy said rather bluntly. "Bonnie you smell delicious."

Bonnie wasn't the only one who gave her a weird look, Caroline's look held disgust, and Elena's eyes widened.

"So, if that's all the embarrass Bonnie moment for today, how about we get started on these decorations." She went over to an unattained box and started pulling out items.

And that was the end of that.

They spent the rest of the day, decorating, eating leftovers, and drinking. Needless to say even the vampires with their high tolerance were a little tipsy. She tried her best to keep her eyes off of Damon, even though every time she would look his way his eyes were boring into her, while he drowned himself in bourbon. But, every time she tried to talk to him he would just blow her off or ignore her, and it was really starting to piss her off. This wasn't the Damon she dealt with in 1994.

Her attention on him was halted when Jeremy pulled her under the mistletoe Caroline hung in the doorway not too long ago. She wasn't really one for PDA and only expected to give him a light kiss, but his lips covered hers, leaving them both breathless.

Everyone else was so busy drinking, hanging up decorations, and dancing around, that they didn't even notice. And she was sure she wasn't the only one who hadn't noticed Damon leave either.

Only a few minutes passed when Bonnie told Jeremy she was in need of fresh air and needed to make a phone call. Lying wasn't something she tried to make a habit out of, but right now, she couldn't even explain what she was doing.

"Damon what is going on with you?" she asked, after she made her way out to the dock. "You've been giving me the silent treatment the whole night." His silence only fueled her annoyance. "Damon?" Her hand went to his back, but he moved away from her as if she burnt him.

"You know Jeremy was having sex with about every girl in a skirt while you were dead? Why would you want to sleep with him knowing that?"

She wasn't surprised about what Jeremy had done; she was more surprised that Damon seemed to care. "Yes, I do know. Jeremy thought I was dead, and he was grieving. We all do things we can't explain some time when we're grieving."

"He's not good enough for you." He muttered.

"What?"

Damon finally turned around, and even though she was a little angry with him, his eyes looking into hers was still having an effect. "I just think it's funny how you got mad at me for what I did with Elena this morning, but we all practically walk in on you and Jeremy, and you pretty much let everyone smell your…"

She cut him off right there. "First of all, no one was in the house when we started. Second of all, even though it's not really_ any_ of your business, Jeremy and I didn't even have sex, but if we had, would it have mattered? He's my boyfriend for crying out loud."

"You say that like it means something."

"You know what," She took a breath. She couldn't deal with him right now. "I don't even know why I bother. How about we forget that those months in 1994 happened? Whatever friendship we tried to form obviously is nonexistent now."

* * *

><p>When Bonnie turned to walk away from him, Damon instantly sped in front of her, stopping her in her tracks.<p>

_"Bonnie, get out of here."_

_ "I'm not going to make it. But you are."_

_ "No!"_

Damon tried brushing the memory off, but it was that specific memory that entered his head at least ten times a day. It was literally making it hard to process anything, when all he could do was picture her wounded on the ground, saving his life. And then to add icing on the very tall cake, he had to come home to hear Bonnie getting pleasured by the useless waste of space in there. It was all literally driving him crazy.

He spoke before she could say anything. "Why did you save me? Why did you sacrifice yourself to save _me_?"

He watched as her eyes connected with his, and realization hit her. "Damon, you need to let all of that go. We made it back, and we're both okay."

"Don't you think I've tried, Bonnie?! I can't let it go. I can't get your face out of my head of you risking your life yet again for someone who didn't deserve it."

Her demeanor went from caring to anger in a matter of seconds. "You don't think you deserved it?" She pushed him a little, reminding him of a time not too long ago. "If you didn't deserve it Damon, then I wouldn't have done it!"

"You deserved it too!"

"And I'm here now!" she yelled back. "Don't make me regret saving your life if you think you shouldn't have been saved."

They were silent for a moment before she grabbed his hand a little forcefully and put it to her chest. "I am okay, Damon. I'm not going anywhere… not anymore. So please appreciate the life you were given again." She was able to provide him a light smile. "And stop being such a jackass."

His hand never moved from her chest. He wanted to be okay, he really did, but he couldn't stop thinking about that moment. He couldn't get her face out of his head. He just needed… he needed Bonnie, and though she was standing right here in front of him, she still felt far away.

"Every time I close my eyes now, I save you."His first time admitting it out loud. "Of course it doesn't count now, but every night I save you."

His hands intertwined with hers. He felt like an idiot right now. He didn't know why Bonnie was making him feel vulnerable, especially when she never ceased to call him on his shit at any given time.

He watched as her eyes slowly left their hands and looked back into his. He watched when recognition hit her and the exact moment she felt it.

"One minute?" He asked. "I just need… I need this." Last night's minute provided so much comfort for him, and it just wasn't enough. But in all honesty, would it ever truly be?

He knew she was a little hesitant at first, but she allowed him to embrace her in his arms and she held on to him like yesterday…. like her life dependent on it. Only this time, her fingers circled his back repeatedly, and his hands caressed up and down hers.

The minute passed and when they broke apart, their eyes remained on one another. His hand caressed her face and he watched as she closed her eyes and leaned into it. It was the pained expression on her face that threw him off.

He lifted her chin, so she would look at him. He wanted to feel her lips. He wanted to feel everything from her, but when her eyes opened he saw the tears.

She backed away. "I can't…..I'm sorry." And then he watched her make her way back towards the cabin.

* * *

><p>Bonnie decided to stay at the dorms at Whitmore that night. It had less to do with the fact that she and Damon shared a moment and that he almost kissed her, and more to do with the fact that after she left him standing there, he whisked Elena up to his room for another round of the night before. Jeremy asked if she wanted to stay with him at Matt's and Tyler's, but she told him she and Caroline were probably just going to have a little girl's night.<p>

It was partially true. Caroline was talking Bonnie's ear off about Stefan and Ivy, and Bonnie was half listening. Her thoughts kept leading back to Damon and their moment on the dock. But then it kept going to after their moment, to what he was probably doing to Elena right now. She almost wanted to set something on fire, but decided against it.

_"Where are you going?"_

_ "Home. You coming?"_

"Bonnie are you even listening to me?"

She didn't know how many times Caroline tried to get her attention before she finally responded. "Yes, you're in love with Stefan, you're mad at him that he hasn't been communicating with you, and you can't stand Ivy." That should have summed up everything.

She received the silent treatment from Caroline for the rest of the night. Bonnie decided she would apologize for her bitchy attitude towards her friend tomorrow. She loved her to death, but everything she said wasn't far from the truth. But, she would worry about that in the morning, because tonight… tonight she would get some rest without any interruptions, even though Damon never left her mind.

A week had passed since returning from 1994, and unbeknownst to Bonnie, their little Thanksgiving get together was the day where everyone decided to have a little ounce of normal. Caroline, Elena, and Jeremy informed her the night she came back about their summer without she and Damon and how they each went through it. She knew they were still not able to get into Mystic Falls because of the traveler spell, but they left out the information that there was a vampire hunter on the loose, Alaric's new girlfriend… or whatever she was to him couldn't be compelled, and let's not forget that Damon and Stefan's _uncfew_, Zach, had a daughter. The pregnant lady that Damon killed, the baby ended up surviving. Then there was the fact that when Elena was going through the motions, she almost killed her, Caroline's compulsion wore off, and Jeremy slept with her a few times. And to sum it all up, she was now missing. _Great._ If that wasn't a headache in the making.

The thought did cross her mind for a moment of why did she come back for all of this? But, she had this feeling that things were going to be different. She hadn't even reached 21 yet and she had died more than once…more than twice if technicalities were in order, but now that she was back, her plans were to actually live for once and enjoy her life. She was able to get in the classes she wanted, thanks to Caroline's compulsion, and the best part of everything was that she had her magic back. Finally, she would be taking the time to learn more about her family history, and improve her skills. She was just excited that she had the opportunity to do that and not mess it up this time.

As she flipped through the pages of her grandmother's grimoire, she thought about how she was going to lift the spell that kept the vampires outside of Mystic Falls. Supposedly the travelers used a Bennett spell to create it, go figure, so a Bennett spell was needed to take it down. She just had to come up with one. It was no secret that she wanted her friends to be able to go back into their hometown as needed, but her main purpose for doing this was to practice and utilize her magic.

"_Run."_

Bonnie remembered the smile of triumph that formed on her face as awareness hit her that her magic was back. She remembered the look of hope that crossed Damon's features. It was the first time she saw that look in his eyes.

_"Giving up so soon? I'm embarrassed for you."_

She remembered saying that to Kai right before Damon knocked him out.

_"I'm sorry I called you the most annoying person in the world. I hadn't met him yet."_

Of course Damon chose the wrong time to enter her thoughts. Every time she thought of him lately, she instantly felt frustrated. She hadn't spoken to him since that night after Thanksgiving, and she knew he was ignoring her. It pissed her off because she hadn't done anything wrong.

Rolling over on her back, she stared at the ceiling. A part of her wished she would have went out with Elena, Caroline, Matt, Tyler, and Jeremy tonight, but she told them that she had a paper to finish. In reality she had already finished that paper; she just really needed some alone time and she knew they would have probably forced her into it if they knew the real reason.

* * *

><p>Appearing at Alaric's apartment where Damon was currently staying was the last place Bonnie expected to be tonight. She knew from Elena that Alaric would be out tonight with the doctor, so Damon would be by himself. She debated knocking a few times, but then she decided that he probably wasn't there, so she decided going back to the dorms and watching a movie would be better.<p>

She never got a chance to do that.

"To what do I owe this visit?" His voice caused her to turn back around. She didn't even hear the door open.

As soon as she looked at him, she regretted ever coming here. He was looking at her like she was the only one that mattered to him, and those looks were only reserved for Elena.

She took a deep breath before speaking. "I heard about Sarah and I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

Bonnie tried her best to act as if his staring at her wasn't a problem, but in reality, it was. She could feel an immense amount of heat course through her body.

He shrugged, "I guess killing that woman wasn't the worse thing I've ever done now, since the baby lived."

She shouldn't have really been surprised at his nonchalant attitude. But, because she had grown to know Damon, she knew he was feeling something completely different.

Before she could get a word out, his voice stopped her. "I'm sure that's not the only reason you came by."

It wasn't, and since he didn't want to talk about the newest member to the Salvatore family right now, she did want to get everything off of her chest, but made it appoint to talk about the family issues later.

"You're right." She walked inside and he closed the door behind her. "I want to know why you've been ignoring me. I've called and text you several times with no word back from your end. If it weren't for Elena, Ric, and Stefan, I probably would think something happened to you."

"Glad to see you care."

"What makes you think I don't care about you, Damon?" Someone could have told her last year that she and Damon would get into a conversation like this, and she would have looked at them like they were on something.

He shrugged her off and went to get another drink. Before he could grab his bottle of bourbon it shattered to the ground, causing him to turn around quickly glare at her.

"Thanks for ruining a very good bottle, judgey." His voice held annoyance. "And now you owe me and new shirt."

"I came all the way over here so you're going to talk to me without all the drinking." She took off her jacket, and hung it on the coat rack. "What is wrong with you?" She watched as he leaned against the wall, folding his arms.

Silence engulfed the room, but Bonnie would wait all night if she had too.

"How is it so easy for you to come back and pretend like nothing ever happened over there?" He confessed and he hated that he sound like Stefan right now.

"Is that what you think?"

"It's what's presented right in my face."

"Well maybe if you didn't give me the brush off you would know that this isn't easy for me. To go everyday with someone to being thrown back in a life you'd never thought you would see again, it's not _easy _for me. I mean come on, the second day I was back I made the whole house pancakes. I am sick and tired of pancakes, but I did it because I wasn't ready to let go of everything over there!" He didn't say anything and she continued. "I just…. I don't know Damon, I miss you, and it's really hard because you keep ignoring me, and it kind of hurts." She admitted.

His face looked unreadable.

"I didn't think that was possible since Jeremy is there for you."

She rolled her eyes. "Gosh Damon, why do you keep bringing up Jeremy like it's a problem for you?! You have Elena. You are _with _Elena. You love her."

He used his speed to stand in front of her again.

"So, where does that leave us?"

Heat pooled in between Bonnie's legs at their close proximity. He looked as if he were undressing her with his eyes and she almost couldn't form a thought.

Before Bonnie realized it, she was grabbing both of his hands in hers; just like before. But this time, instead of a soft pull, she yanked them showing that she was tired of all of their hostility with one another.

"One minute." Damn her voice for deciding to play the seductress.

She was caught off guard when he brought her hands to his lips and gave them a kiss. "One minute."

And when that one minute was up they didn't let go. Not this time. Damon kissed her forehead and then her hands again. But this time, he decided to bring her hands to rest on his shoulders, and she didn't move them away.

Their eyes searched each other while a silent agreement was formed.

One minute was definitely not going to be long enough, as their lips touched.

_TBC… maybe._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I put TBC if you all want to see more. The reviews really help so thanks again for that. And thanks for taking the time to read. If I do decide to continue and make it a multi-chapter fic it will follow somewhat of the storyline, but obviously as you can see some things will be different. Hopefully it wasn't confusing going back and forth with Bonnie and Damon's POV (its still in 3****rd**** person, just different views)**

**I also forgot to put in the last chapter that the one minute reference is from Scandal. And In this chapter when Damon is saying "I save you." Spike from Buffy gave me that inspiration. **

**Thanks again! =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow! Thank you all so much for reading and your reviews! Your support helps with my muse kick into gear. Hope you all enjoy this chapter! =)**

* * *

><p><em>"You don't kiss someone by puckering your lips. You see someone, and you remember why you desire them. Your sympathetic nervous system quickens your pulse. Your frontal lobe lowers your inhibitions and you <em>_**need**__ to kiss them. It happens all at once. We're impulsive and compulsive. That's how the brain works." – (Derek Shepherd; Grey's Anatomy)._

When Damon's mouth landed on hers, Bonnie couldn't help but wonder why they never shared even a small awkward kiss in 1994, where they had way more close encounters. Her arms held onto him tighter as her lips continued to match his ferocious pace. It was like he was starved for her and hadn't eaten in months. Her mind automatically suggested that there was something else he could eat, and if she allowed him he probably would.

His lips found her neck and just for a mere moment she almost wanted him to sink his teeth into her. She didn't know what came over her, but she began to crave a little pain mixed in with her pleasure right now. His lips then moved back to hers, but when Damon's phone went off, everything that could have happened was now nothing but wishful thinking. Bonnie hadn't even realized she bit his lower lip, drawing a little blood until the copper metallic taste was against her tongue.

They stood, resting their foreheads against one another as Bonnie tried to wrap her mind around what they were doing. She knew who was calling him and yet he never moved to answer his phone.

"You should get that…." She breathed.

The ringing stopped for a moment and then started back up again. This time Bonnie watched his frustrated demeanor answer the phone, all the while never keeping his eyes off of her.

For a minute, she wished they were back in 1994. At least at that time they would have had the excuse of being dead with no real hope of getting back, to justify what they were doing, and she probably wouldn't feel so bad. Now she would be beating herself up for the fact that she just cheated on her boyfriend and betrayed her best friend.

When she finally zoned back in she heard Damon tell Elena that he loved her too, even though his voice sound very struggled, and that's when it dawned on her. What was she really doing? She and Damon had finally put aside their differences and established a friendship. Granted, it felt a little more than that because they spent every day together for months, but what would really come out of stolen looks and random make-out sessions from them? Nothing but pain and sadness to their significant others.

"I should go." She turned to grab her jacket.

As she was getting ready to put it on, he stopped her, and they stood still for a moment. She almost leaned back into his touch, but she had to be strong, so she moved away and slid on her jacket, buttoning it up.

"Bonnie…" Her name escaped his lips a little strangled.

"I can't betray them like that." She hated the treacherous tears appearing in her eyes. "And I know you can't want that either."

His face looked indecisive, informing Bonnie that he wasn't sure what he wanted or if he cared about hurting their Gilbert counterparts.

When he still didn't say anything, she already knew what that meant. When Damon got a certain way or things didn't go his way, he either resorted to violence or silence. She never knew which one she would get, but she was glad it was silence because she didn't want to have to lay him out or anything. Especially right at this moment.

As she gave him a soft smile and tried her best not to let the tears fall, she turned to leave.

"I'm not going to let whatever is going on between you and me go. You should know that by now."

She paused for a moment processing his words, but she didn't turn around, and left him standing there alone.

* * *

><p>It had been a week since he tasted Bonnie. And even though it was only her lips, he still couldn't let it go. She tasted like life… ambrosia. It was like she was more satisfying than the blood that he needed to survive with.<p>

He knew it was wrong to constantly have his girlfriend's best friend clouding his thoughts. He knew it wasn't the ideal thing to do, but it was something that he couldn't help. Yes, he still loved Elena, he didn't know if that would ever change, but he felt something for Bonnie as well. Who knew that all that time they had spent together would actually make them more than just civil with each other. He wanted to be in her presence all the time lately. He was acting like a twin version of Stefan right now.

But then again, would Stefan currently be outside of a dance studio, watching the woman that was crawling under his skin, do dance moves that would make a blind man collapse. Bonnie decided to take dance as an extracurricular, and he only knew that because the day after she walked away from him in Alaric's apartment, he texted her, yet again apologizing, hoping they could make things right between them. They decided to remain friends, because if he wasn't going to have her any other way, then he needed to have her at least as a friend. So, since then, they had text every day, and even though it made his days better, he still wanted more.

Today she informed him that she was having a day to herself, and he joked with her several times that he would probably interrupt, but he knew he wasn't going too. When she told him that she was going to head to the studio, he couldn't stop himself from going to go watch.

And he was glad he did. The blood rushed to a certain part of his body when he watched her barely clothed in shorts, shorter than he'd ever seen her wear, and a bra. He didn't know that Bonnie was that flexible and now he wanted to use her techniques in other ways. Her hair wasn't straight tonight, and he had to stop himself from rushing in there and stroking his fingers through it, as well as stroking another part of her body.

Bonnie had always been attractive to him. He wasn't blind. She never outwardly paraded around flaunting herself, but she didn't have too. She has this hidden prowess about her that could literally knock any man off his feet, if she were to unleash it. And without even knowing it, she was unleashing it on him.

Watching her so focused with the moves she was doing made him have to really concentrate on standing still and not coming to her. It was as if she was drawing him in, and he knew the veins appeared around his eyes for a moment. He wanted her to the point it was almost painful.

Afterwards, when she finished, he watched as she drank from her bottle of water and make a seat right on the floor. How was that little action turning him on?

His phone went off, letting him know he had a message. It was from Bonnie. His lips actually curved up into a smile, upon seeing _Judgey_ pop up on his screen. She was thinking of him.

**How's drinking with Alaric? – B**

He almost forgot that he was supposed to be drinking with Ric, but he decided to blow him off for his doctor lady that he had grown fond of.

He was about to text her back when another figure came into view. Jeremy walked into the studio, and a hint of rage filled Damon when she saw them hug. Of course he was going to listen in.

"Wow…" He heard Jeremy say like a dog in heat, causing him to roll his eyes.

He watched Bonnie stand up and smile at him, while putting on her jacket. She should have zipped it up and put on some pants too.

"Down boy." She joked, as he brought her into a kiss.

It was just a peck, and Damon was sure it was nothing like what he gave her.

"You ready?" He asked.

She nodded, and looked at her phone. Damon thought he saw a hint of a frown, but he could have been imagining it.

That's when he remembered that he didn't text her back. He sent her a quick text about Ric bailing and then continued to listen in.

"If you want I can blow off Matt and Tyler and take you to dinner somewhere, or we could stay in and I could…." He winked.

He knew Bonnie had blushed in that moment. "Tomorrow I'm all yours." And she held onto his hand as they walked out.

It wasn't a secret that Damon was beyond frustrated and pissed off. He needed a drink. He was tempted to call Elena up but she was hanging out with Caroline and some of their classmates, and he realized it wouldn't be right to release all of his frustrations on her through sex. Stefan was somewhere helping Ivy with something, and he had no idea where Enzo was.

He should just go and split up Bonnie and Jeremy's little boring romance, but decided to head to a bar instead.

* * *

><p>Bonnie had the place to herself tonight and she was definitely utilizing her <em>me<em> day. The bath she took to soothe her muscles after her dance practice felt amazing. She pushed herself hard tonight and though she was a bit sore, she was glad she decided to get back into dancing and hadn't lost her touch. Other than singing, that was her favorite thing to do, but she kind of lost that for awhile due to all of the supernatural events that took over. Ever since she found out she was a witch and that vampires and other supernatural beings were real, there wasn't time for her to do anything that she truly loved to do. It only took her dying a few times to finally get back into it and appreciate it.

A knock on Bonnie's door pulled her away from her thoughts. She knew who it was before she opened it.

Jeremy.

She was right. He dropped her off earlier and told her he had to go pick up something for her before he went out with the guys. Now that he was in front of her, she couldn't help but give him a little smile with the way his breath caught in his throat upon seeing her.

"Here you go." He said upon entering, and handing her a phone.

She turned to face him to see him holding out her yellow smart phone. Her eyes lit up. "Oh my gosh! Where did you find it?"

He paused for a moment, before answering. "I lied to you when I said I didn't know where your phone was." She looked at him a bit confused. "It wasn't intentional; it's just that when you died, I was in a pretty dark place. I paid your phone bill and I sent you voicemails every day, more than twice a day. Some weren't so pleasant. I was mad at you because you died and all you said was goodbye over a phone call. I just hate that you constantly sacrifice yourself, and we… we don't deserve it. I thought about charging your phone when it died, but, I don't know, it just would have been too real, to see it on and you not being able to do anything with it."

"Jeremy…" she caressed his face, trying to soothe him when she saw tears form in his eyes. "I'm okay now. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." She found herself saying that a lot lately, but she could understand. With the life they all led, nothing was guaranteed.

He closed his eyes and held on to her hand. When he looked back at her he asked, "Please tell me you would like some company tonight?"

She chuckled, and tightened up her robe a little. "You are not blowing off Matt and Tyler."

He groaned. "They'll be fine without me. I can give you a massage."

She knew that wasn't all he wanted to do. "Sounds tempting."

He wrapped her in his arms. "But you're not going to break."

She shook her head. "Nope. But I _am_ going to listen to all of these voicemails."

"Hopefully you'll still love me afterwards."

She smiled. "I won't hold it against you because you were grieving."

He kissed her lips, and returning his kiss was harder than Bonnie thought it would be. Why? It had been a week since she and Damon kissed. Why did Jeremy's kisses fill foreign to her now? She really hoped that she could eventually let Damon's kiss go and focus on her boyfriend's. That would be the right thing to do instead of fantasizing about another guy.

"Now, go have fun and call me later."

He kissed her one more time and then left.

Bonnie stayed in her robe, deciding that she was more comfortable that way. She lied on her stomach on her bed, hooked her phone on the charger, and began listening to the messages, all the while looking through her grimoire.

"You have 74 new voicemail messages." Jeremy was right, some were a bit crucial. He was crying on some, mad on others, sweet on a lot, and upset and depressed as well. Sometimes he would just say her name and then nothing at all. With a few he was cut off because they were too long.

A good two hours passed before she got to the last message on her phone. She was surprised to hear that it was from Damon.

* * *

><p><em>"I practically grew up on this porch."<em>

_ "Alright, talk me through it."_

_ "Before the Other Side collapsed, my Grams said she made a sacrifice so I could find peace."_

_ "The part where you actually have a theory."_

_ "Well this clearly isn't peace; otherwise I wouldn't be stuck here with you."_

_ "Rude."_

Damon remembered when he and Bonnie first arrived in 1994 Mystic Falls. They sat on the Gilbert porch while she tried to explain what was probably going on. After their bickering, she gave him a sarcastic smile that practically mirrored his own at times.

Currently, he was at some bar, not too far from Whitmore College, drinking from a bottle of bourbon he compelled from the bartender. He ignored the women that kept coming over to flirt with him and the young college girls who giggled around him. Usually he would consider flirting a little and then taking them out back for a quick snack, but he just didn't feel like it.

He was about to take another swig before his brother came out of nowhere and took the bottle from him and took a drink.

"Guess I have been gone too long. You drinking from the bottle? How non-dainty of you, Stefan."

Stefan smirked. "Guessing Alaric bailed on you."

"He chose some new doctor over me." It sound quite pathetic when he said it, but his mind was so focused on Bonnie, nothing was becoming clear anymore.

"Well, considering that Jo, that's her name," Stefan said, compelling the bartender for a bottle as well, "She can't be compelled, so I think it's best that he did blow you off, so he can figure out who or what she is."

Where had he been that he didn't know that? "I know I was dead for four months, but how I am I just now finding out about this."

"Because for some reason you've been moping over Bonnie since you got back."

Damon wondered if he was that observant, but he forgot that his brother knew him better than anyone else.

"Which I don't understand because she's back and safe now."

Damon glanced at him and then took another drink.

"You have feelings for her don't you?"

He still didn't say anything, because he could come right out and say that he had feelings for Bonnie, but he still needed to figure it all out himself. He was still in love with Elena after all.

"It's not that easy," He confessed, "To just come out and say that, it's not that easy."

Stefan nodded and took another drink. "Well try to refrain from giving Jeremy death looks and a harder time than usual."

"If he didn't try to smother her to death then I wouldn't have to give him a hard time."

"He is her boyfriend."

"Yeah, and Elena's my girlfriend, so what? I don't smother her." Damon even realized how absurd it sounded, but he didn't care.

Stefan just shook his head. "When did all this start? When did your feelings begin to change for her?"

He gave Stefan a look. "Just to clarify, I don't need you to be my shrink or give me your brooding eyes." He paused for a moment. "In 1994, it was just us and it was different. Bonnie and I actually became tolerable with each other. We became friends. So, I don't know. I can't really tell you when it all changed. I don't even know myself. I just know that when I thought she was dead dead, and stuck in 1994 without me, I missed her, and I can't imagine that again."

Damon knew Stefan was surprised to hear him confess something like that, and it's not like he could blame it on the alcohol. Everyone else would have probably bought it, but not Stefan.

"So you love her?"

He choked on his Bourbon a little. "Why does everything have to be about love with you? I _like_ her. We're friends who text….."

Stefan laughed, cutting him off. "Just be careful Damon, and Bonnie needs to as well."

Damon shrugged, deciding to change the subject. "Where's your little girlfriend stalker."

"Ivy's not my girlfriend anymore, but she wanted to get some rest after the training we did."

"Look at you being the dutiful brother."

He and Stefan stayed at the bar for a couple of hours, taking a few to the head and catching up. He never realized how much he missed Stefan. And though he promised him an eternity of misery, he was just really glad to be back with him.

While Stefan stepped to take a phone call from Blondie, Damon decided to step out back to get a quick snack.

* * *

><p>Bonnie's heart jumped in her chest the moment she heard Damon's voice come through her phone.<p>

"_That's it? That's your outgoing message? Really? I mean the one time I'm actively seeking the sound of your voice, that's all I get? Perfect. Anyway, I'm in your room. Which is a lot less weird than it sounds. But I just wanted to say that, because of what you did for me, I got to see my brother again…. I got to see Elena." _There was a pause_. "So thank you. And I'm sorry… Other than that I don't know what to say… or what I'm supposed to say, except that….I miss you… a lot. I'll do everything I can to bring you back."_

She closed her grimoire and turned over to lay on her back. She replayed the voicemail a few times and decided not to delete it. She cared for Damon. She couldn't lie and say that there wasn't something there between them. She would even go as far as saying that she had feelings for him, but she loved Jeremy. Jeremy was good to her. Yes, they had problems in the past, but they worked through it. And then there was the fact that Elena, her best friend, was in love with him. And they were a couple. She wouldn't come between that.

But then there was those moments, during texting one another, during their previous _one minutes_ of just being around each other, it just felt right…. comforting. He was her friend and that was all they could really be. And yet, sometimes it sucked, because it was really hard not seeing him every day.

Her other cell phone ringing, brought her out of her thoughts.

It was Elena and she could barely hear her friend between the frantic sound of her voice.

"Elena, slow down. What's wrong?"

"Damon's been captured by the hunter. He may kill him, Bonnie."

After Elena told her where she was, she got dressed and drove her Prius past the speed limit to the borderline of Mystic Falls.

She didn't remember parking her car, but she was out of it in no time, running up to Caroline and Elena.

"How did this happen?" She said looking at the flipped over van across the border. "Where's Damon?" She tried her best not to seem like she was extremely terrified that something happened to him.

Elena explained that Stefan called and told her that he and Damon were out at the bar, and when Damon went out back, he was captured by the vampire hunter. Alaric and Stefan tried to rescue him but their plan failed.

Now, Bonnie was witnessing Stefan trying to help Damon and Enzo, who they didn't know was in the van too, out of Mystic Falls. She noticed the hole in both Stefan and Damon's chest, and knew that because they were still a little far away, that they weren't going to make it. They didn't know where Alaric was, but it was safe to say that he was probably on the verge of death as well.

Bonnie had a choice of going in and helping, or performing the spell to release the magic barrier. She chose the latter.

Elena caught her off guard as she tried to enter Mystic Falls to help, but Bonnie halted her in her spot.

She turned around not being able to move. "B-Bonnie what are you doing?"

"You'll die, Elena."

"I have to save them."

She ignored her friend and concentrated on the border. It was time to see if what she learned would pay off.

Bonnie began to feel her spell working in no time; a spell she created, and it made her feel weightless and incredible. She looked back at the three getting closer to the edge, and before she knew it, they stopped struggling. Their death wounds disappeared and they were no longer dying.

When she took a deep breath she couldn't help but provide a small smile. She did it. There were no nosebleeds or feeling like she may pass out; just a little tired, but that was expected, because it was a big spell. She was definitely getting a handle on this. No stress from trying to save the world on a daily basis gave her time to get a hold on her magic in just a few weeks. Imagine if she would have had a chance to do that sooner. Her magic would have exceeded her own expectations by now.

Oh well, she had a lot of time to practice.

The fact that all of that happened before 11 pm left Bonnie feeling restless. The vampire hunter, Tripp, had got away, but they didn't think he would retaliate tonight, so Bonnie decided not to worry about it until later.

Instead, she decided to head to her dad's home for the night, since she didn't feel like driving back to the dorms. If it weren't for Sherriff Forbes, Bonnie wouldn't probably have a place to come back to in Mystic Falls. She kept an eye on her dad's and her gram's place. Even though she didn't think she was coming back, it was more of a favor for her daughter. Speaking of Caroline, she decided that she as going to spend the weekend in Mystic Falls with her mom, and Elena decided to stay the night with Damon.

Bonnie had every intention of calling Jeremy to tell him everything that happened tonight, but when he text her to check up, she decided to wait until tomorrow. She didn't need him to be worried or use it as an excuse to come over. She still wanted her alone time.

Her cell phone buzzing let her know she had a text message. It was from Damon.

**Thank you-D**

A smile formed to her lips.

** No problem. But, I decide to take one day for myself and you almost get yourself killed. Smh –B**

Her phone buzzed again.

**Maybe I just wanted to see you again ;) -D**

Bonnie rolled her eyes, and smiled. She took a deep breath and laid down on her couch; lighting the fire place and candles with her mind, and cutting off the lamps in the process.

Her phone went off again.

**And I don't want you to miss me too much if something were to happen. –D**

This was wrong. Were they talking as friends or were they flirting? Or was it both? Whatever it was, she needed to cut that aside.

**Good night, Damon. –B**

Even though he was right, she would have missed him terribly. A part of her wanted to be the one to go and comfort and hug him tonight instead of Elena, to make sure he was okay.

_"What do you want?" Bonnie said to Damon who turned around to look at her._

_ "Just watching the parade." He said, causing her to walk away._

_ "Where are you going?"_

_ "Away from you." She turns around._

_ "I want to say something to you."_

_ "Just leave me alone."_

_ "Thank you."_

_ She looks at him weird._

_ "The device in Emily's spell could have killed me. I don't take what you did lightly so…. Thank you._

_ "I did it for Elena."_

_ "I know that, but I'm still very grateful. And, I owe you. Enjoy the parade."_

A knock on the door woke Bonnie from her dream. She hadn't even realized she was sleeping. And she really didn't plan on having a dream about Damon when he thanked her years ago at The Founder's Day parade.

The knock sounded a little more frantic, before she got to the door and looked through the peep hole.

It was Damon. And before he could knock again, Bonnie opened the door.

"Damon, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking at her almost menacing, but with worry hidden behind his features.

"Really you're going to say goodnight to me like that during the middle of our conversation and then not pick up your phone when I called you _five_ times? What if something happened?"

She crossed her arms, because it was nippy outside. "I said goodnight because I was tired."

She watched as he looked her up and down with a predatory gaze.

"Aren't you cold?" He asked, staring at her legs in her short shorts.

"I wasn't until I had to open the door and listen to you lecture me."

"Then invite me in."

"And what good would that do?"

He smirked. "I'll let you handle me if I get out of line."

She heard the sexual innuendo in his voice, but brushed it off.

"Come in, Damon." She allowed him to enter and locked the door after him.

As he sat down on the couch she was lying on; she decided to sit down beside him.

"Look, lifting the veil didn't wear you out or anything did it? No nosebleeds? No dizzy spells?" She knew him asking her was somewhat difficult since he always tried to pretend like he didn't care.

She gave him a smile. "Watch it Damon, I might start to think you actually care." She mimicked the time they said that at a dance a couple years ago.

"Wouldn't want that." He remembered too well.

"So, why are you here? I thought you would be living it up enjoying being back at your place with Elena." Her chest did this weird jump when she mentioned her best friend's name.

"She fell asleep and I decided to come see my favorite witch."

She gave him a look, and it grew silent between them for a moment.

"We didn't have sex if that's why you got quiet."

She looked back at him. "I didn't…I don't care…."

"I'm sure." He unconsciously grabbed her hand in his, and just started to fiddle around with it, and she didn't move it. "And what about you, how is your Bonnie time going?"

"It was just about to wind down and I was trying to get some sleep, but look where I am now."

He smirked. "Save the sarcasm for me."

She rolled her eyes playfully.

"So, should we take this up to the bedroom and I hold you until you fall asleep like that one night?"

She shoved him a little. "I thought you weren't going to bring that up again." She almost forgot about the one night in 1994 when it hit her all at once that she was never going home, and she had nightmares, causing her to thrash around in bed and wake up screaming. Damon was in the room in no time and offered to sleep beside her, to which she accepted. She woke up cuddled into him and they swore they would never mention it again.

He shrugged. "What can I say; I liked waking up that next morning with you hogging the bed and _me_." He winked.

"Yeah well you hogged the covers." She spat back.

Silence filled the air again between them as they thought about that moment.

Damon's voice broke through the quiet. "Have you slept with boy wonder since you've been back?" He still looked down at their hands intertwined and Bonnie was completely thrown off by his bluntness.

"Let's not talk about that." She said softly. She had slept with Jeremy once since she'd been back, and it was just in the heat of the moment. It bothered her that she felt bad afterwards, and she didn't know why because Jeremy was her boyfriend.

She wasn't prepared for him to snatch his hand away and act cold towards her, as he stood up and walked towards the door.

"Really, Damon?" She stood up and followed him.

"Coming here was pointless." He opened the door to leave, but she slammed it closed with her mind before he could walk out.

"I wasn't. Done. Talking."

He turned around and smirked. "Looks like you _have _been around me too long."

She ignored him. "I thought we were done with this Damon. I don't understand why you're mad about me and Jeremy….why you even care! Especially when you're with Elena…."

He cut her off. "I think your just settling for Jeremy because he's all you know."

She scoffed. "I'm not settling for anyone!" The nerve of him. "I love Jeremy."

"He cheated on you with a ghost!" He shot back.

The fire on her candles rose a little higher. She groaned and rolled her eyes. "You are so frustrating!" she yelled and stocked to the kitchen with him on her heels.

"Just admit it. You're only with Jeremy because you think he's the only one that will ever want you."

"Why don't you admit you're only with Elena because she looks just like Katherine?"

"Like I haven't heard that one before."

Bonnie pulled two small glasses out of the cabinet. "Add the fact that she was with Stefan first and you have this problem with wanting what your brother has."

* * *

><p>Damon's vamp face turned on and he found himself speeding to stand straight in front of her. He knew she wasn't going to budge as she gave him a defiant look and held her chin up. He admired that about her even if she was pissing him off right now.<p>

He had every intention of saying something even though a part of him wanted to pull her in and kiss her, but he refrained and listened to what she had to say.

"Don't forget that I spent every day with you for four months, Damon. _Four months!_ And I know… actually everyone knows that you have this problem about living in Stefan's shadow. You think you're less than him. That you're the _'bad'_ brother and that everyone looks at Stefan like he's a saint, and looks at you like you're a _monster_. But at the end of the day you and Stefan have both done some messed up shit in your years. Some justified, some not. You told me that I settle, but at the end of the day, _you _settle too. You were so obsessed with Katherine and when you met Elena she was everything Katherine wasn't. You were pissed when you found out Katherine didn't want you and wanted Stefan, and so you tried to get Elena to want you the way Katherine didn't. I know you've heard all this before and I may sound like a broken record right now, but I think you need to hear it again. You are _not_ Stefan."

Damon tried not to show any emotion on his face. He didn't want her to see that her words were cutting through him, but he stood there and allowed her to continue. "You are not Stefan…. And that's _fine_. That's perfectly okay. Because you are _Damon._ You're the guy who, even though has this tough exterior, just wants to be cared for… to be loved. You do what you think is right, even though sometimes it can end a bit disastrous. You are very impulsive and hard headed, but Damon, we all have our flaws. I'm not excusing the things you've done, you already know that, but I wasn't lying when I said there was hope for you. You're _worthy_ Damon. But I shouldn't have to tell you that. You should be able to tell yourself."

His chest tightened. Bonnie was looking at him; no it was like she was looking through him. How could they have just been in a bickering fight and then it end with her telling him about himself… in a good way. He didn't know if he could take it. She was unleashing his vulnerability. They had conversations all the time in 1994, shared a few secrets here and there, but they bickered more than anything. This was different… deeper.

He needed a drink. And it was as if she read his mind, because she pulled out a 25 year old bottle of scotch. His eyebrows rose as he gave her a look of surprise.

"What?" She smirked. "You really think just because I don't spend my days and nights drinking like a certain vampire in front me or go out all the time that I can't handle a stiff drink? Plus, I think this sentimental moment was a little too much for you."

She poured them both a little of her dad's scotch, and he watched as she drank it all. He was impressed as he followed suit.

"Now, can we go back into the living room and have a friendly conversation?"

She led the way and he followed her, bringing the bottle.

He sat down beside her and poured her a little more to drink. "You know I've always valued what you think. How you see me. You don't push me to be something I'm not."

"Nope." She took another drink. "I'll be the first to call you on your shit."

He provided a smile. The fact that he genuinely smiled with Bonnie told him a lot about himself but way more about her.

They talked way into the early hours of the morning. She asked him what he had always wanted to do in life, and he broke down and confessed that he always had a thing for art. All the places he had been and seen; he always wanted to create what he saw through his eyes on a canvas. He never revealed that to anyone, not even Stefan. He liked how Bonnie seemed interested as he spoke. Her encouraging words actually made him want to take it up, once they had a moment not to worry about who was trying to kill them next.

He also revealed that he hadn't really got over the fact that Elena erased her memories of him. He was aware that she had a mental breakdown, but it still didn't sit too well with him. While he was thinking about her, she wasn't strong enough to keep the memories of him. And instead of bashing the both of them, Bonnie just told him that people grieve differently. Damon should be happy that Elena got his memories back, but in all honesty, he didn't confess that maybe if he weren't so selfish, he wouldn't have allowed her memories to come back. He wanted Elena for so long, but everything that Bonnie said earlier was still running through his head.

Yeah, he had a lot to think about.

He didn't remember when she laid his head on his lap, and he absent mindedly traced his fingers through her hair. They did that a few times in 1994, but it all felt different now.

"Since we're being honest, and honesty is the best policy in friendships," He didn't even have to look down to know she smiled a little. "Earlier today, I followed you to the studio and watched you dance."

Her reaction was different then what he expected. She actually closed her eyes, and used her magic to bring the cover over her body. She was definitely a surprise.

"And since we're being honest, I guess I should say that I knew you were there watching me."

She was asleep not too long after that. And instead of moving, he sat there and watched her. It wasn't a secret that he didn't really have girls that were close friends, but Bonnie could be the exception.

Even though what he was beginning to feel for her may not really add up to just a friendship.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you all so much for reading! Just a few things. I know the number of voicemails Bonnie had were probably unrealistic, because I think there is only a number of voicemails you can send to someone before it says that their mailbox is full, but let's just think out the box with this lol. And I know there is still Beremy and Delena going on, but it all fits into the story to lead us to more Bamon, if that makes any sense. And that scene with Bonnie dancing was from Kat Graham's recent video of her dancing. Go check it out if you haven't seen it =)**

**I just wanted to let everyone know again, that I will try to update once a week depending on how my muse is and what I can get from the previous episode to tie in. It will follow the show somewhat, but obviously it will still be different. **

**Thanks again for reading! Love you all & and please review =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Your support means a lot to me! Hope you all enjoy this chapter, and just to let you know again, that these chapters will follow season 6, but will have my own spin to it. =)**

* * *

><p><em>Levitation<em>.

To define levitation would be to state that it _is the process by which an object is suspended by a physical force against gravity_. But the dictionary never really explains the feeling that courses through ones bones when performing the act. Probably because no mortal human has truly experienced what Bonnie Bennett was experiencing right now. She was literally floating in the air; feeling weightless. She probably couldn't blame it all on her magical powers, due to the liquor and magical herbs flowing through her system, opening up all of her senses, but this being her first time, words couldn't even describe how incredible she felt. She just hoped she would remember it tomorrow.

"Bonnie, you're like a witchy goddess!" Caroline shouted over the music. She smiled at her best friend who was dancing on one of The Salvatore's sofas, and drinking from a bottle of tequila.

Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline were due for a much needed girls night and decided to host it at the Salvatore Boarding house, like they did over a year ago. Their initial plans had been for Bonnie and Caroline to pick Elena up to head back to Whitmore and attend a Masquerade party, but one thing led to another, and they ended up skipping out to spend some quality time with each other.

It felt like it had been forever since it was just the three amigos, pigging out on sweets, drinking excessive amounts of alcohol, and talking about boys. Bonnie almost felt the normality of it all, even if she was currently sitting in the air.

"Bonnie, I don't know what this is, but it's amazing!" Elena yelled, speeding from couch to couch, only stopping in between to dance for a mere minute.

Bonnie couldn't help but laugh. Her two best friends were feeling the effects of the magical herbs she whipped up. Elena and Caroline wanted to let loose without their vampire tolerance affecting them, so Bonnie concocted something that would seep past those walls and let them feel what they would have if they were human.

"I feel like I'm lifted or something…." Caroline slurred, twirling around.

Bonnie had to agree, even though she was _literally_ lifted, that stuff she made went beyond anything she had ever felt.

"We should probably stop jumping all over their sofas," Caroline suggested. "You know Damon will come back and have his whole clean freak fit. Better yet…" Caroline decided to kick a few pillows on the floor.

"Where are Damon and Stefan at by the way?" Bonnie could now hear her own voice slur a bit as she took a sip from Damon's bottle of Bourbon. Their plan was to not drink any of his bourbon because they knew that was his favorite drink, and didn't want to listen to him have a world class whining fest if it were touched. But, now that they were fully intoxicated; the bourbon had been one of the liquor bottles they grabbed.

Bonnie's main intentions for inquiring about the Salvatore brother's whereabouts was because when Bonnie had woke up this afternoon on her couch, he was no longer there, and he never responded to the text she sent him afterwards.

Elena shrugged. "I think they're hanging with Ric and Enzo." Her bottle of choice had been vodka.

It was safe to say that all of three of them were fucked up. There was really no better word for it.

Bonnie watched as Elena leaned against the wall, bobbing her head from side to side, with her eyes slowly opening and closing. "Guys, I think Damon's pulling away from me."

Bonnie lowered the music with her mind and allowed her feet to hit the floor. She didn't expect to lose her balance and fall on her ass, but it happened, and Caroline let it be known that she witnessed it all by laughing hysterically, causing Bonnie to snort.

The laughter ceased when they both noticed the tears in Elena's eyes.

They sat in a circle on the floor.

"Why do you think that?" Caroline asked. "Damon loves you."

Bonnie had to bite her tongue to hold in her laughter, because the way Caroline was squinting her eyes at Elena trying to seem serious, was too funny.

"I don't know," Elena didn't seem to take notice. "After I got my memories back I thought everything was fine… it was almost like he never left; and the sex was great…. magical even…"

Bonnie almost felt bad for not wanting to have this conversation. She hated to see her best friend hurt, but hearing her discuss sex with Damon wasn't really sitting well with her.

"And now it just feels like his head is elsewhere. Like last night, I thought after he was rescued, and we could finally enter into Mystic Falls, he would want to…." She looked between her friends. "….get intimate, but he didn't. And when I woke up through the night, he wasn't there. Do you think he's seeing someone else?"

"I wouldn't put it past him." Caroline responded rather bluntly. "Elena, Damon's a douche-a! You deserve way better!"

If looks could kill, Caroline would have probably burnt to a crisp under Elena's gaze.

Bonnie grabbed Elena's hands to concentrate on her. "Lena…" she tried her best to form the right words. "If it makes you feel any better, Damon c-couldn't wait to get back here to see you. He talked about y-you every day." She had to blink a couple of times so she wouldn't lose her train of thought. "You are literally all Damon sees."

The tears streaming out of Elena's eyes began to cease. "Thank you, _Bonnie_." She emphasized her name to prove a point to Caroline.

Caroline just shrugged. "Now that we are done with all the tears, let's continue this night. No more mention of Damon…. or Stefan for that matter." She then passed the remainder of Bonnie's magical herbs around.

Not even five minutes later, they were back in the zone dancing, laughing, and taking enough pictures to open a gallery.

As they decided to perform a rendition of Patti LaBelle's Lady Marmalade, performed by Christina Aguilera, Mya, Lil Kim, and Pink; Bonnie was able to levitate to the top of the banister, balancing and dancing seductively as she performed Christina's part. Elena was walking on a handstand, and Caroline was holding her phone taking selfies.

It caught them all off guard when they noticed Damon and Stefan standing in the doorway. Bonnie immediately stopped dancing, trying to hold her balance, Elena fell on her head, and Caroline looked between the two brothers and fell into a fit of giggles.

"Please, don't stop on our account." Damon's voice entered their ears.

"Dammy!" she heard Elena yell, as she stood up and sped over to Damon, wrapping her arms around him and giving him a hard kiss.

"You guys have to go! It's girl's night! No boy's allowed!" Caroline yelled.

"Yeah, girl's night in _our _house." Damon snapped, holding onto Elena.

Bonnie didn't know why her eyes were branded on her best friend whispering in Damon's ear, but as soon as his eyes connected with hers, she lost her balance. With everything happening so fast and her intoxication level through the roof, she wasn't able to tap into her magic for help.

The wind almost knocked out of her body when she landed in Damon's arms. She was more than grateful that he caught her because she knew that landing wasn't going to be pretty.

His blue eyes bored into hers, and she had every intention of thanking him, but her stomach began to feel strange and she felt dizzy. She was out of his arms almost instantly, making her way over to the couch with every intention of lying down.

The sound of Caroline's laughter halted her, and that's when she noticed Elena lying face first on the floor. Apparently she had tripped over the couch. Bonnie would have joined in the laughter, but her stomach had other plans.

"I don't feel so good." As soon as those words escaped her lips, so did the majority of the alcohol and the food she consumed tonight. She just really hoped she made it to the trash can.

* * *

><p>Damon was not expecting to save a bunch of college students, who decided partying in a cornfield was the ideal way to have fun, from Tyler Lockwood, who lost control of his car and piled into them. He was surprised that there were no casualties tonight, which worked in Tyler's favor because now he wouldn't trigger his werewolf curse. Not that he gave a damn. And he sure as hell wasn't expecting to come home to find Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline getting liquored up in his house, making it a complete mess.<p>

Despite all of his and Stefan's belongings being thrown everywhere, that wasn't the main thing that pissed him off. He was filled with rage at the fact that Bonnie almost fell to her death. He may have been able to catch her in time, but what if he hadn't been there? Elena and Caroline were too busy in their own world to even notice.

All he could think about was that moment in 1994 right before he was sent back. Kai shot Bonnie with an arrow, and though Damon rushed to her and pulled the arrow out, he didn't get a chance to heal her.

"_I got you." _

He remembered holding her close, about to bite into his wrist to put it up to her mouth. He remembered her voice being frantic as she watched Kai go for the ascendant.

"_Damon, No…" _

And then he went after Kai. He should have stayed. Why didn't he stay? He would probably never truly understand that himself.

Now, Bonnie was releasing her contents on his clean carpet, Caroline was laughing like she had a problem, and Elena was knocked out on the floor after tripping over his couch. He was surprised that his girlfriend and Blondie were this far gone especially when being a vampire gave you a pretty high tolerance.

Stefan's movement caught his peripheral, and he watched his brother pick up a bag of what looked like marijuana.

"Really, weed?" He heard Stefan say, but his eyes remained on Bonnie's, who finally stopped throwing up.

"It's not weed." Caroline fell down on another couch, and closed her eyes. "Bonnie the witch goddess made some magical herbs…..but I don't really think they work."

"Yeah, they aren't working alright." Stefan joked.

"Stefan, why don't you like me like I like you?"

Damon wasn't in the mood to listen to that conversation, so after he laid an unconscious Elena on the couch, and covered her with a blanket, he helped Bonnie upstairs to his bathroom.

It had been over an hour as Bonnie went in and out of consciousness, while she made a pillow out of his toilet.

When her eyes connected with his, they widened a little. "Damon…. w-what are y-you doing here?"

"Well this _is_ my bathroom." He answered, wiping her face with a wet wash cloth. This was the first time she didn't fall back asleep right after she did her business. He then gave her some water. "Drink this."

She took a little sip. "What happened?"

"You mean you don't remember how you and the others decided to have a 'girl's' night, drinking, and smoking whatever concoction you made, and didn't invite me and Stefan? Where you ended up throwing up on _my_ floor, or, to sum it all up, where you almost fell and _died_? We could talk about either one."

Her eyes closed for a moment. "Everything is kind of fuzzy right now."

"I'm sure." He smirked. "And you all emptied my good bourbon."

He saw something flicker in her eyes. "Oh no, where's Elena? You can't be up here with me!"

"First of all, I can be wherever I want. Plus, we're friend's right? I'm looking out for you." He dabbed her face again with the cloth. "And she's downstairs asleep. Whatever you whipped up was strong enough to knock the two baby vamps out."

"Please…" She coughed a little. "Please make the room stop spinning." She then softly laid her face against the tile floor. "This feels nice."

A moment later, Damon heard her even breaths, issuing that she had fallen back to sleep. When she didn't wake up anymore to have another round with witch vs. toilet, Damon took her back downstairs and made her comfortable on the couch. He would have put her in his bed, but that wouldn't go right when his girlfriend was downstairs.

He watched as Stefan came back from the kitchen with a bucket full of water, and looked between him and Bonnie.

"Don't say a word or I'll ask what happened between you and blondie."

Stefan decided to keep his mouth shut as they cleaned up the girl's mess.

* * *

><p>Bonnie's eyes opened slowly and her head felt like it was going to explode. She wondered if this was how vampires felt when she gave them aneurysms. No, this was probably worse. When she sat up, the Tylenol and glass of water caught her vision. She instantly took the medicine and leaned back, trying to replay what happened last night. Her memories started to get blurry after Damon prevented her from taking a nasty fall.<p>

Her phone going off pulled her away from her thoughts. She was surprised it hadn't woken up Caroline and Elena. Those herbs must have really done a number on them.

After responding to Jeremy's fifth text message, she informed him that she was alright and that they could do dinner later. She then made her way towards the kitchen, because the delicious smell of food made her stomach grumble.

Bonnie witnessed bacon, sausage, grits, fruit, biscuits, and orange juice spread out on the kitchen table when she walked in. But that wasn't what almost made her lick her lips. Damon was flipping pancakes and the look he gave her when she entered, reminded her of the time she first showed him Ms. Cuddles.

"_Whatcha got there?"_

"_Oh, Ms. Cuddles. I lost her when I was nine, but I went into my house last night, and there she was."_

Would it be strange to say that Bonnie would love nothing more than to go back to 1994 just to get her teddy bear? That would just be a secret she would leave to herself.

"Good morning sleeping judgey."

She winced a little. It wasn't that he was talking loud, but her head was extra sensitive right now.

"Well more like afternoon. Feeling better?"

"Define better." Her mouth instantly watered when she saw the coffee pot. "I guess I should be thanking you for the Tylenol and water left on the table?"

"And let's not forget the cleaning of your vomit and making sure you didn't drown in it last night."

She could somewhat remember him staying up with her while she threw up in his bathroom, but the memory still wasn't very clear.

"Well, thank you." She poured herself a cup of coffee. A small smile formed on her lips when Damon automatically put a sugar cube in it. Usually that was her job in the morning, but since they weren't reliving the same day over again anymore, things were equipped to change.

After taking a sip of her coffee, she looked at him and could tell something else was on his mind. "Is everything okay?"

He didn't answer.

"Damon?" she questioned. "If this is about you taking care of me last night, you didn't have to do it." She would be damn if they bickered this morning. Her head would barely allow her to provide a full on smile, it definitely wouldn't allow her to get into an arguing match. So, she decided it would be better if she walked away.

His next words stopped her.

"You could have died last night."

She turned around and caught a glimpse of what looked like pain hidden beneath his eyes.

"If I hadn't been there to catch you when I did, you would have died."

She was about to speak, but he didn't give her a chance. "When I couldn't find a way to bring you back, I…." He paused. "I can't go through that again."

She didn't say anything as she walked back up to him. She touched his arm, glad that he didn't move away. He looked at her and covered her hand with his.

"I'm sorry." She could feel just by how his hand shook a little, that it scared him if something would have happened to her, and she had to admit it warmed her heart. "Thank you for saving my life."

They stared at each other for a minute, and then Bonnie decided to remove her hand just in case someone walked in.

She then looked at the pancakes. "You're doing these all wrong, by the way."

"I highly doubt that."

Bonnie bumped him away with her hip and grabbed the whip cream and blueberries.

_ Vampcakes. _

She tried not to shiver when his head bent down to whisper in her ear. "Thought you hated those?"

She shrugged, "Things change."

It was Caroline walking in the kitchen, almost like a zombie, that made them separate. "Bonnie, what in the world was in those herbs? My head is pounding and this hasn't happened since I was human. I don't know why I'm not healing yet."

"Trust me when I say that it will be the last time I conjure up anything like that. I've never felt this sluggish." Bonnie took a seat beside Caroline, and handed her a plate.

"Bons, this looks delicious. You didn't have to make us all breakfast."

"I didn't. The credit goes all to Damon."

Caroline gave Damon a look. "I hope you're not trying to poison us because of last night." She said, inspecting the food on her plate.

"I thought about it." Damon tossed her a blood bag.

"Did you give Damon some of your magical herbs too, because this is so out of character for him." She didn't even bother pouring the blood bag in a mug. Her cravings caused her to sink her teeth straight into the bag and drink greedily from it.

Elena was the next to walk in with an extreme case of bed head. "I thought being a vampire would never allow me to have a hangover again. I feel like shit."

Damon handed her a blood bag and she didn't waste any time drinking from it.

Stefan walked in and sat at the end of the table. Bonnie watched Caroline shift uncomfortably under his gaze on her.

"What were in those herbs, Bons?" Elena asked, as she sat down at the table.

"Honestly, I don't even know right now." Because that would cause her to think, and she couldn't think about all the ingredients she put in there, especially while Elena kissed Damon on his cheek.

When Damon sat down, Bonnie noticed that his pancakes had been decorated just like hers. No one else seemed to take observation except Stefan. Caroline and Elena were too busy satisfying their appetite, yet dozing off here and there.

Damon's voice snapped them out of their attention being elsewhere. "So, after breakfast, I say another performance of Lady Marmalade is in order. That way Stefan and I can get the whole show. But this time I'm thinking skimpier outfits."

Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena threw a piece of bacon at him simultaneously.

* * *

><p>Damon felt pathetic right now. No, he felt beyond pathetic. Here he was standing outside of Elena's classroom, waiting for her to get out of class. For once he actually had nothing better to do. And the worst part about it was that he wasn't really waiting completely on Elena, but Bonnie was in this class with her as well, and he wanted to see her too. Yes, they had been texting on and off for the past two days, but now he was using his girlfriend as an excuse just to see her. He knew it wasn't really the right thing to do, but he really couldn't help it as of lately.<p>

**Tell Ric to stop acting like he's teaching and let you all out.-D**

A notification popped up almost instantly.

**We only have five minutes left. –B**

** I've been waiting for twenty. –D**

** Patience is a virtue ;)- B**

** Tell that to someone who hasn't been waiting all day just to see you. - D.**

** You mean Elena, right?-B.**

Damon didn't respond. Maybe he did go a little overboard. And maybe texting Bonnie everyday was wrong, but they were friends. Friend's text right? He felt like he was some young adolescent right now who hadn't yet hit puberty.

His thought process was interrupted when the class ended and a flow of students walked out.

"I could get use to this." Elena's voice pulled him out of his thoughts, as she walked up to him and planted a soft kiss to his lips. He loved Elena's kisses. He would drown in them if he could, but as of late he couldn't get the taste of Bonnie's mouth out of his head. He shook off the thought of what happened between them awhile ago before something started to rise down below.

The plan today was to take Elena out to lunch. They were trying to be as normal as possible, and that's what normal couples supposedly did. Bonnie had informed him that she had been feeling down lately, so he decided to act like the boyfriend he always wanted to be to her, and take her out. He had tried so hard to get Elena, so losing her wouldn't really be the ideal thing to do.

But as soon as Bonnie walked out with Alaric, he couldn't help but invite her too. "You want to join us witch? I'm sure you don't have any other plans."

The eye roll she gave him shouldn't have turned him on, but it did. "Actually, Jer and I have _do _have plans."

Elena winked. "Guess I should stay out of the dorms tonight then?"

He watched as Bonnie's cheeks flushed a little. "I'll see you later." She then gave Elena a hug and walked on.

That infuriated him. One, because she was on her way to probably have five minutes of hell with the lesser of Gilberts, and two, because she didn't give _him_ a hug.

Alaric's voice interrupted his internal rage. "What, I'm not invited?"

"I'm sure you have plans with doctor what's her name?"

"It's Jo." He heard Alaric say, but they were already down the hall.

After lunch, he and Elena ended up in bed together and now she was sound asleep. Usually he would find himself holding her; finding comfort in the fact that she chose him. There was a time where he could see himself with Elena forever, but now….his head was all messed up. He wanted to blame it on the fact that he had been dead for months, but was that really the sole reason? Even while he was dead he longed to get back to her. Or, was it the fact that she erased her memories of him? No, he knew it had more to do with how Bonnie was affecting him. He was so use to spending every day with her and now all he got were random days and a few text messages. He never expected to be so attached to her. And he felt like an idiot for even admitting it to himself.

He went to his closet looking for an item that he so desperately needed. When he finally found it, Elena's voice entered his ears.

"Okay, Care, we'll be right there!" He watched as she jumped out of bed and began putting on her clothes. "Something happened with Caroline's mom. And Enzo and Stefan captured that Tripp guy."

If he didn't have a fond affection towards Liz Forbes, he would have told Elena not to worry about it. But, since he did, he got dressed as well, and they left to see what kind of trouble was going on now.

The night ended just how Damon thought it would. Tripp was dead, and they had Enzo to thank for it. Tripp's lackey's wanted to make a deal to set him free for Liz's life. They agreed to the deal, but as soon as they had Liz safely in their possession, Enzo crossed the border surprising them, and ripped Tripp's throat out. Damon and Stefan didn't even bat an eye.

Needless to say, Liz was safe at the hospital, the vampire hunter and some of his lackey's were dead, and they could all sleep peacefully tonight. Well, until the next thing decided to pop out and try to end them all. Damon should have rejoiced in that information. He should have gone home and completed round three with his girlfriend, but it didn't end up happening like that.

A certain witch decided not to pick up her phone when they called her numerous times. Well, when he called her numerous times. He had every intention of going to the dorm to make sure she was. And if she was, he was going to yell at her, but when Elena tried her phone again, there was finally an answer.

Of course Damon listened in.

"Jer?"

Of course boy wonder would pick up her phone. Bonnie really needed to get him on a leash.

"Jer is everything alright? Where's Bonnie?"

"She's in the restroom. Hold on."

Damon heard some shuffling around and then Bonnie's voice entered the phone, and Elena put it on speaker.

_"Elena, I'm sorry I missed your call is Caroline and Sherriff Forbes okay?"_ He heard Bonnie say.

Elena unconsciously nodded. "They're fine…. just a little shaken up." Elena explained what happened.

_"I should have been there."_

"Damn right you should have been there." Damon made his presence known. He wasn't really even mad at the fact that she wasn't there, but that she was with Jeremy, when _he _needed her.

"Damon!" Elena practically shouted. "Bonnie, is everything okay?"

He knew she was probably rolling her eyes at him.

"_Yeah, I just tried to re-do the levitation spell I did a couple of nights ago, and it was a bit draining_." She took a breath.

Damon felt like a complete dipshit at the moment, because he didn't pay attention to the fact that she sound weak.

"Bons, please don't overwhelm yourself. Do you need me to come back tonight?"

"_No it's okay. I'm feeling better. I'll call you later_."

They both said 'I love you' and then hung up the phone.

When he and Elena made it back to the boarding house, Damon sent Bonnie a text message apologizing, but she didn't respond.

He had really fucked up now.

* * *

><p>Bonnie called Caroline as soon as she got off the phone with Elena. She was glad that everything was okay with her and her mom. A small part of her was relieved that they didn't get in touch with her. It may have sound bad, but even though Bonnie had made the choice to put herself first, she probably would have heard her friend's frantic voice and ran to go help. It was good that they were able to save the day on their own.<p>

Jeremy had left about an hour ago, much to his dismay. The last two nights they had spent together, and after attempting to show him the levitation spell, she was just worn out and needed the place to herself. It was much easier to perform when she was intoxicated because every part of her senses were practically open. A lot of practice was still needed before she could just go around and float in the air.

Before she could lie down on her bed and get comfortable, someone knocked on the door. It was a little after midnight, so she wondered who it could be.

She opened the door and was surprised when no one was there. She almost closed it, hoping that someone got the wrong room, and it wasn't about to be a remake of a horror film, but it was neither.

There sitting at her feet was a small box with her teddy bear, Ms. Cuddles, sitting inside, holding a rose and a little note card. Her heart almost jumped out of her chest. How was that even possible?

She held Ms. Cuddles close to her, as she read the card.

'_I'm sorry.'_

Bonnie was sure that Damon's apologies with her had been the most he'd ever done in his entire existence. But, that still didn't give him the right to act the way he did towards her. She wouldn't lie and say she wasn't angry at him. First, it was his snide comment earlier today, that she didn't have any other plans, and then it was a little while ago, when he jumped down her throat, trying to make her feel guilty for not being there when Caroline was in need.

She finished reading. _Meet me at our spot in an hour…. Please._'

What spot was he talking about? They didn't have a spot. It took her almost twenty minutes to figure out what he meant.

And she was right.

Damon was sitting in the crypt near the place they 'died', drinking none other than a bottle of bourbon.

"I wasn't going to come." She made her presence known, and folded her arms, while still holding Ms. Cuddles. "Especially when you're a dick and it's freezing."

"I'm glad you did." Was all he said as he patted the spot next to him for her to sit down.

She hesitated for a moment, before sitting beside him.

"Where did you find Ms. Cuddles?"

"When I got back I went to the room you slept in at the boarding house, and one day she was just there… sitting on the bed. And at first she gave me a little hope; hope that you could still be alive and that I could get you out. But then a month passed, so I decided to put the bear in my closet because looking at it every day was a constant reminder that I didn't save you when I should have..." He took another swig.

Bonnie sighed and held Ms. Cuddles a little closer with one hand and grabbed Damon's hand with the other.

Silence engulfed them for a moment. "That voicemail you left me…."

"Let me guess, you deleted it?" He cut her off.

"I was going to say thank you for it. I never got around to telling you that it was nice, and that I saved it."

He held her hand a little tighter as it grew quiet between them again.

"This doesn't mean I forgive you just yet." She spoke up. "I'm not going to tell you again to stop acting like an ass when things don't go your way."

"Charge it to my head?" He held her hand a little tighter.

"Which one?" Okay, so maybe her response was a little inappropriate, but she would just blame it on spending everyday with him, that she would take after him a little.

She saw his genuine smile out of her peripheral.

"You pushed yourself too hard today didn't you?"

Bonnie watched as he took another drink and then looked at her.

"A little."

"Don't do it again?"

Though Bonnie could hear the command in his voice, she could tell that he was pleading with her not to overwhelm herself.

"I won't."

After about another minute of hand holding and sitting in silence yet again, Bonnie stood up and began to walk away. It was time for her to go. Texting, she could do with Damon, but these close encounters… they were too affectionate… too intimate, and she couldn't continue to act like these moments weren't affecting her. It also felt as if they were cheating on the Gilbert's.

"I'm sorry for handling everything wrong when it comes to you." Damon's voice entered her ears; stopping her. "I know we're friends and I'm trying not to sound corny here, but whether we're around each other or not, I can't get you out of my head...and it throws me."

She turned around and was actually surprised to see him standing right in front of her.

"It throws me too." Her eyes traced his.

When his eyes fell to her lips, she stepped away a little and handed him Ms. Cuddles.

"You keep her. Whenever you feel like you're losing hope and need a little bit of encouragement. Hold onto Ms. Cuddles."

And he did.

Bonnie watched as he felt the little ounce of magic she put in her bear flow through him, and without another word, she left him standing there.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What you all think? That scene at the end where they both say 'It throws me', was actually from a scene from Angel & Buffy.**

**I just put my own little spin too it. Lol. Thank you all for reading, and please review. I enjoy all of your feedback =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I just want to say I am so sorry for the late update! I expected to have this chapter updated last week, but time got away from me. Thank you all for your support so far with this story and I really hope you enjoy this chapter =)**

* * *

><p>"So, you brought us on this long and boring trail to what? Make sure you didn't get the freshman fifteen?" Damon asked jokingly, as he, Alaric, and Stefan walked down one of the long fitness trails at Whitmore.<p>

Damon thought he and Stefan were meeting Alaric to go to a bar, even if it were ten in the morning. What he didn't expect when they met Alaric at the campus was that they would first, walk and second, make a detour to some trail.

"Well since I'm not a vampire anymore, age will catch up with me and I'm not going to have a fit physique forever."

"One, don't say fit physique again, and second, how much longer is this going to take? I have a full day ahead."

Stefan was the next to speak. "Does that full day have to do with the stuff teddy bear in your hands?"

"Yeah, I wasn't going to say anything, but what's with that?" Alaric asked.

For a split moment, Damon almost forgot he was holding Ms. Cuddles and throwing her up and down. He kept the bear close ever since Bonnie gave it to him two days ago, and it wasn't just because of the little ounce of magic she put in it that gave him energy. Since he couldn't see her everyday this was the next best thing. But, he would be damn if he told anyone that; especially his brother and his best friend.

"I think the question that you should both be asking yourselves is why are you _not_ holding a stuff teddy bear? It's a fashion statement." He twirled the bear around and smiled at it.

They both just gave him a look.

As they continued walking, Damon decided to check his phone to see if he had any missed calls or texts from Bonnie. Unfortunately his phone was dry.

"Are you both participating in this Secret Santa thing Caroline is putting on?" Alaric changed the subject

"Please don't remind me." Damon didn't know how he got roped into participating in one of Caroline's games. His plans were to just go to the Gilbert Cabin with everyone and drink, but Elena told him not to be such a Grinch and get into the Christmas spirit. And then to top it all off, he pulled little Gilbert's name.

"Wait," Stefan stopped. "You both got invited to Caroline's Christmas thing?"

Damon smirked. That was a better way of putting it. "Of course, I had to pull a name from the stupid ugly Santa hat. Why, were you not invited?"

"Nope."

Damon couldn't help but laugh. "Oh boy, you messed with the wrong girl's feelings."

"Is that the reason Caroline had me pull two names?" Alaric chimed in. "Because Stefan wasn't invited?"

"See what you did now? We're pulling your weight. I hope you figure this out before New Year's, because I'm 99% sure she'll have something planned as well."

"Well I'm glad you're both finding amusement in this."

Damon suppressed his eye roll. It seemed to be that the only one blind to Stefan's feelings for Caroline is Stefan and Caroline. "Just date her and put us all out of our misery."

"Because I don't think about her that way. She's my friend."

"There are no drawbacks to this woman, Stefan, plus, she likes you. You can't really say that about the women in your life." He joked.

"I think you got me confused with you, dear brother. Plus, she doesn't even say more than two words to me anymore."

Damon smirked, and decided to let Ms. Cuddles do the talking. "Oh no, is Stefan feeling sensitive about ruining his friendship with Caroline? She really liked him and he broke her heart."

Alaric snickered. "See Stefan, even the bear knew."

"I saw it from a mile away and my brain's made of cotton." Damon couldn't help but find interest in this.

Stefan ripped the bear out of his hands before Damon realized, and kicked it.

"Don't get mad because Ms. Cuddles is right."

* * *

><p>Bonnie had never been one to dislike running. It wasn't necessarily something she did every day, but she didn't mind it when she started. It was exercise and she wasn't opposed to getting any. But, today was one of those days that she wanted to say to hell with any and all exercising. It wasn't just because it was freezing outside or that she could slide and fall on the ice and snow covering the grounds, but it was due to the fact that there was a good chance she was coming down with something.<p>

She almost had to do a rain check on Caroline because she was the one who originally wanted to get a run in, but because Bonnie was still pumped up on anger and adrenaline, due to the fight she got into with Jeremy, and that Caroline was upset over Stefan, she decided why not? Unfortunately, the adrenaline went away half of a mile in, and now she was ready to get back in her dorm and cuddle under the covers.

After the second mile, Bonnie stopped to take a breather, yet trying not to let the cold air attack her lungs. She had every intention of turning back around and head back home, but every time she allowed the idea to slow down her pace, Caroline would pop back up beside her.

Just like now.

"Sorry, Bons. I did it again." Her best friend held an apologetic look on her face.

Bonnie was still trying to catch her breath. Every time Caroline would get a little angry over her problems with Stefan, she would tap into her speed and then be gone for a few minutes.

Of course they would both be having boy troubles at the same time. In Caroline's case, Stefan apparently tried to mend fences, but she decided she didn't want too. It confused the hell out of Bonnie, because she thought that's all Caroline wanted.

"I don't know why you just don't forgive Stefan and you two start your romantic life together, and stop giving each other moon eyes every time we're in the same room."

"I do not give moon eyes!"

All Bonnie could really do was cough. "Whatever you say."

"And what about you? I'll forgive Stefan when you forgive Jeremy."

"It's not that simple. And in a completely different ball park then what happened between Jeremy and I."

She and Jeremy got into it early this morning at Tyler and Matt's place. She decided to stay the night with him, and was content on just lying in his arms all night. But, around four in the morning, he nudged her awake, wanting more than just a night's worth of cuddling. She told him that she wasn't in the mood for it. A good part of it was because she wasn't feeling too well, and the other part she really couldn't put her finger on it. Well, one thing led to another and he decided that early in the morning would be the exact moment to voice his opinion on how she had been distant towards him and how they had barely been intimate with one another. She explained that their relationship should be more than just sex and that there were other ways to be intimate. It led to him accusing her of someone else and her bringing up the fact that she wasn't the one to sleep with all of Mystic Falls while she was gone. She questioned his manhood and then that was it.

"You should really let him explain." Caroline brought her out of her thoughts. "Jeremy loves you and he missed you so much while you were gone. Plus, he's called me five times and it's not even noon yet."

"Honestly, I really don't care right now. If he's going to act like an ass just because I'm not giving him some touch, I don't even want to be around him right now."

Bonnie was glad when Caroline dropped it, because it was beginning to piss her off again.

As they continued to walk on, Caroline made a suggestion that Bonnie almost wanted to consider. Whether she was joking or not.

"We should just put Mystic Falls and Whitmore into our rearview mirror and run off and travel the world. Live the single life."

Before Bonnie could say anything, a familiar voice entered her ears.

"Look at that, we were just talking about you."

Bonnie's eyes connected with Damon's, and besides the heat that flushed her skin that she couldn't explain, a small smile appeared on her face at Damon holding Ms. Cuddles. She was sure that he got a lot of crap from Stefan and Alaric for carrying it around, but because she knew why he had it, it warmed her a bit.

Not wanting the others to witness their staring contest, she turned her attention towards Caroline and Stefan.

"What brings you ladies out here?" Alaric asked.

"Just getting a run in." Caroline immediately answered. "Come on Bons, don't we have three more miles to do?"

Bonnie was sure she was giving her best friend that 'if looks could kill' stare. To hell with 3 more miles. She was exhausted and wanted to go sit down somewhere. Preferably a warm bath with milk and honey bubbles.

Just standing here was completely awkward as Caroline and Stefan tried to look everywhere else between each other and before Bonnie could say anything, she was being lifted on Caroline's back.

"Gotta go."

And then Bonnie felt like her breath was leaving her body as Caroline used her vampire speed to take them somewhere else.

When Caroline finally stopped, Bonnie staggered a little before falling on her bottom. "Caroline!" She yelled and then squinted her eyes and watched as her best friend hit the ground beside her.

"Ow, _Bonnie_!"

"That's what you get." She stuck her tongue out. "You know avoiding Stefan isn't probably your best idea. We are all friends, so you will run into each other one way or another."

Caroline leaned back a little. "We can talk about me and Stefan later. But was it just me or was Damon holding your Ms. Cuddles teddy bear you lost when you were younger?"

Bonnie immediately sneezed. She tried to think of something else to say, but because she stayed silent too long, Caroline decided that it answered the question.

"That was Ms. Cuddles wasn't it?"

"It was a stuffed bear, Care. Don't they all look alike?"

"Don't play dumb with me Bons. I know Ms. Cuddles when I see it. You use to carry that thing around with you everywhere."

Bonnie sneezed again.

"You know now that I think about it, you never told me about you and Damon's time in 1994. How did you survive over there with _him_ of all people? What did you guys do?"

She thought about ignoring her questions, but she knew for a fact that Caroline would never back down.

"We bickered mostly. Cooked, ate. He always made breakfast and I was on dinner duty."

"Um, we went through a Tetris phase but I beat it and he got mad." She continued, as she remembered her victory. "We played a lot of games, to which he cheated on almost everything. And we talked. _A lot_. About almost everything. And when I was talking he was listening, vice versa. We became friends, and it was nice."

When Bonnie stopped explaining their time together, her eyes found Caroline's and the way she was looking at her made her almost regret confiding in her about anything.

* * *

><p>Damon had been lost in thought since earlier today when he had a one on one talk with Stefan. After Alaric ditched them to go spend time with his girlfriend of all of three minutes, he and his brother made their way to one of the bars near campus.<p>

His mind replayed their conversation over and over again.

_"That's Bonnie's bear isn't it?" _

_ "Why would you think that?"_

_ "The way you two were staring at each other earlier today and the way she looked at it in your hands."_

_ "And here I thought you were too busy making eyes at Caroline to notice." He took a drink._

_ Stefan smirked. "I noticed. With you and Bonnie spending those four months together, what did you do? I see this difference between you two when you're around each other."_

_ Damon took another gulp of his drink. "Bickered mostly. Cooked, ate. We went through a tetris phase but I beat it and she got mad." A smile formed to his lips. "We talked. A lot. There are a lot of words in the English language and Bonnie knows just about all of them."_

_ He saw Stefan out of his peripheral staring at him. "When she wasn't talking she was listening. She'd listen for hours and hours. And when the opportunity to present itself for me to come back, she made sure I took it."_

_ "And what did you two talk about?"_

_ "To be honest. Everything. At the beginning it was always about Elena or you, and the rest of the gang. Then we just talked about moments from my past… moments from hers. And it was just us. It was nice…."_

_ "I'm glad you two had each other."_

_ Damon took another drink. "And I think the reason I try to keep her close, even though we have established a friendship, is because I don't want to lose her again. She sacrificed herself to save my life. The look in her eyes… the fact that I should have healed her. Coming back without her wasn't worth it. She's so amazing, and she doesn't even realize it."_

_ "Well, I'm glad you two had each other. I'm glad that at the end of the day I have my brother back and that Bonnie is back and safe."_

Damon hadn't realized that he sounded a little love sick through the conversation until Stefan informed him. He was quick to object. He wasn't love sick or in love with Bonnie. But it wasn't a secret that he did care for her. His thoughts were quickly interrupted by Elena entering back into the room, after taking a shower.

Currently, he was lying on Bonnie's bed staring at a picture of her with his girlfriend and blondie. He would never admit to anyone that he was just staring at the witch instead of who he should have been looking at.

"So, where are your roommates tonight by the way?"

"Caroline is staying with her mom tonight and Bonnie's at her dad's house going through some old items to give away for the Christmas charity drive." She answered, drying her hair and looking for something to wear. "I offered to help her, but she and Jeremy got into it, and she wanted to be alone."

That sparked his interest. What had that bastard done now? "What did little Gilbert do now?"

"I'm not exactly sure. He's been calling me and Caroline all day just to get in touch with her."

Damon laid the picture frame down and sent Bonnie a text.

**Why didn't you tell me about you and little Gilbert? -D**

It took a few minutes for her to reply.

**I didn't want to bother you with my relationship problems. What are you up too? –B**

** We're friends Bon-Bon. If you would have told me, I could have snapped his neck or something. You know just for a warning. And I'm lying in your bed. –D**

**Why are you on my bed? You better not be doing anything or I will set you**_** both**_** on fire. –B**

He smirked.

**Lol. You know I wouldn't. But what did Jeremy do? –D **

** I don't feel like talking about it right now. And plus, I think I'm coming down with something. –B**

**Do you need me to come over? –D**

** Its okay, I don't want to break your plans. –B**

And yet Damon didn't care about breaking anything. If Bonnie was sick, he didn't want her to be alone. He was about to tell Elena that he was probably going to head out, but she stopped him.

"So, I was thinking that after Christmas, since classes don't start up until after New Year's, that we should take a road trip. Just you and me. We could have some alone time together. I think it's needed."

He wasn't expecting that. "You do?"

"Yeah," She sat down in front of him. "I just feel that ever since you've been back we haven't really had a chance to just be away from everyone. Yes, we've had our moments, but I guess I'm just starting to feel like you may have lost interest in me."

And yet maybe he had. But that was him being selfish right? Elena really loved him. And he had finally got the girl. He should be ecstatic. He should be starting to build that life that he so desperately wanted. The look in her eyes held vulnerability, and he felt awful that he really didn't know what to say to her at the moment.

* * *

><p>Bonnie's initial plans were to spend the rest of the day at her father's house dusting and going through old boxes full of items for The Mystic Falls Christmas Charity Drive. But, unfortunately after her run and Caroline's obsessive compulsive workout regiment afterwards, she could barely stop sneezing and her throat was scratchy. She had already gone through two boxes of tissues and the dust coming from the boxes weren't helping at all.<p>

She couldn't deny that it was a breath of fresh air when Damon text her. She'd actually been thinking about him since this morning when she saw him holding Ms. Cuddles. And then with her confessing to Caroline about their time in 1994, he had been on her mind ever since. She almost broke down and told him to come on over, but she didn't want him to consider leaving Elena for her. Especially when her best friend was feeling an absence from him.

Her cell phone going off, interrupted her thoughts, and she almost didn't pick up because of the name flashing on the screen.

"What?" Her voice may have been a little groggy and hard to understand, but it still held a firm tone to it.

"Bons, you don't sound well. Are you getting sick?"

"No." It may have been a little lie, but she was sure she would be better in the morning.

"Bons, baby, I'm really sorry."

She really felt like she had been hearing that a lot today. And it was more annoying than it was gratifying. "Look, Jer. I get that you're sorry. I do. And that's great. But I really don't feel like talking about it right now."

"Well, when will you?"

"I don't know!" Her voice didn't allow her to yell like she wanted to. "I just need some space. At least a day." She didn't know why Jeremy couldn't just give her a little ounce of space. It was almost smothering. If you got in an argument with someone, don't you want to just take a moment, at the very least a day to cool off and get your thoughts together? He was so damn afraid he was going to lose her to actually give her what she wanted.

"Bonnie, you know I don't just want sex from you. I value our relationship."

Was she talking to herself? She thought she said she didn't want to talk about it right now. But since he wanted to open up that can of worms again then so be it.

"Jeremy. If that was the case then when I tell you _no_, or I don't _feel_ like it, you wouldn't get so mad and have a childish tantrum. I get that you were so use to putting your dick in whatever moved when I was dead, but now that I'm back I don't want to have sex all the time."

"That's not fair. I was grieving."

"And I get that! You didn't think I was coming back. I understand that."

"Then why do you keep bringing it up?!"

"Why do you keep bringing up sex?!"

This wasn't going to get them anywhere.

"I just feel like you're pulling away from me?"

"Jeremy, are you kidding me?" She began. "We have been hanging out almost every day since I've been back. Excuse me for wanting time to myself. If you think sex is all that's keeping us going then maybe we should reconsider some things."

Bonnie's head was beginning to hurt and the sneezing was just making matters worse.

"That's not what I want. I want you in my life."

It was silent for a moment.

"Then please….give me some space." She breathed. "I'll call you later."

And before he could say anything else she hung up. She really did love Jeremy, but she wasn't feeling well, which gave her an excuse to be bitchy towards anyone she felt like. Especially when she felt smothered.

When an hour passed and he called again, she turned off her phone. She almost didn't open the door when she heard a knock at it, because there was a chance that Jeremy was on the other side. And if it was then she honestly didn't know what she would do.

Her anger simmered down when she saw that it was Damon with a few bags in his hands.

"Hey…" She could barely get out. "What are you doing here?"

"Checking on you." He walked inside and closed the door behind him. "And I'm glad I did. You look and sound like hell. A cute hell though."

She tried smiling a little, hoping the scowl on her face wasn't too obvious. "I guess I can somewhat find a compliment in there somewhere." She coughed.

When he walked in and saw the couches floating, Bonnie wasn't surprised that his eyes widened. "Whoa there, Bennett. You're sick. Do you really think you should be doing the hocus pocus witch craft right now?"

She gave him a look. "My powers have been on the fritz all day and plus Jeremy is driving me crazy." She waved her hand and they hit the ground with a soft thud.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" He asked, as she followed him to the kitchen, and watched as he took items out of the grocery bag.

"What are you doing?"

"Making you soup."

Her heart jumped a little, but she tried her best to ignore it, and decided to sit on the stool across from him, as he prepared everything.

"Please don't tell me you ditched or cancelled any plans with Elena to come over here and take care of me?"

When he didn't say a word, Bonnie's eyes widened.

* * *

><p>"Before you give me the judgey eyes, in my defense I was with Alaric before I came over here. Apparently Jo, Alaric's girlfriend, is actually Kai's twin sister." He wasn't surprised by the shock on her face. "Come to find out that Kai didn't kill all of his family. Jo lived and his two younger twin siblings lived. And you know them by Liv and Luke." He turned on the stove. "Apparently when they reach a certain age they have to merge together or something, killing one of them. But that's beside the point. Kai grew up with his coven shunning him mostly, and after everything that happened, his own father put him in the prison world. It's just a good thing Kai is stuck there for good now. I don't feel like dealing with anymore hell on earth moments. It's quite repetitive and annoying if you ask me."<p>

"Yeah, it's a good thing." Good thing Damon had super hearing; otherwise he probably wouldn't have heard her. "It must have been hard growing up like that. A father putting the coven above family; Kai getting treated like that, and then killing and torturing his family just for power and to be accepted. And then Liv and Luke… what they have to do…."

Leave it to Bonnie to attempt to find the good in everyone.

"And before you think I feel sorry for Kai." It was almost like she read his mind, and he couldn't help but provide a smirk. "Don't. Because if he couldn't heal himself, I would have succeeded in killing him, and I wouldn't have felt remorse. But I do feel like maybe things would have been different if family was put above the coven. That none of this would have happened."

Damon kept silent in his disagreement from her. Because if things didn't happen the way that they did, he may have never got that alone time with Bonnie. They would have never shared the intimacy of just getting to know one another through words.

"Well, everything happens for a reason."

After he was done fixing her soup and making her the Salvatore famous tea, they made their way to the living room. The secret ingredient to his tea of course had been bourbon, which Bonnie detected immediately.

As she snuggled up in a blanket and let the fireplace warm her skin, Damon took Ms. Cuddles out of his back pack and handed it to her. She smiled as she held the bear against her.

"I told Caroline what happened over there. How it was with us."

"And what did you say? How much I got on your nerves?"

"Well there was that." She provided a smile. "That we bickered, I won at Tetris and you got mad. Oh, and how you cheated on practically every game."

"I think you have it backwards on the Tetris, my dear _Bon-Bon_."

"Nope. I think I'm right and you're just a sore loser."

"At least my voice doesn't sound like road kill." He joked.

She shoved him a little, causing her to cough.

"I also told her that we talked about everything, and that there was this side of you that I don't think anyone else has seen. You were a really great friend over there. I know for a fact that I wouldn't have been able to make it without you."

He then brought his arm around her, and held her close. "I would have been crazy without you too. Stefan and I had a similar conversation if you can believe it."

"Oh yeah, and what did you tell him."

"That _I_ won at Tetris."

"Oh, you wish."

"And I told him that it was nice having you there to talk too. You're a pretty great listener."

"What do you mean? I'm a fabulous listener." She joked.

His lips turned into a smile.

"So, are you going to tell me about what happened between you and the kid?"

She coughed again. "I think I need to rest my voice." She took another sip of her tea and yawned.

"I could always beat it out of him."

She rolled her eyes and decided to tell him.

"I should still beat him to death." It was probably a better response for her than what he had been thinking. He should still go and torture that idiot. He already didn't like Bonnie stooping so low to be with Jeremy anyways.

When her hand intertwined with his, she leaned a little further into him.

"Thanks for coming here tonight."

"It's never a problem." He held onto her hand a little tighter.

Silence filled the air between them, as Damon stared into the fireplace. He had so much on his mind. He didn't want to admit that being here with Bonnie eased him and made him feel something that he couldn't explain. It was just wrong for him to feel anything but friendship towards Bonnie, especially when he was with Elena.

Speaking of his girlfriend.

"Elena wants me to go on a road trip with her after Christmas until New Years. But I don't know if I should." He really needed some advice and he valued Bonnie's opinion. "Tell me not to go and I won't." He never got an answer from her, because she was sound asleep, something he should have detected earlier.

When he took her upstairs to her room, he laid her down on her bed and tucked her in. He brought his hand to her face and gave it a light caress. She automatically moved into his touch, causing him to still for a moment.

"Damon…." He knew she was still asleep. But his mind went into overdrive over the fact that she said his name.

He decided to answer even though she couldn't hear him. "Yes, Bon-Bon."

"I love you."

Well, he could be honest and say that he wasn't expecting that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know everyone is waiting for Bamon to ditch the Gilbert's, but trust me we will get there =) This may have been more of a filler chapter, but I hope you all enjoyed anyways. Also, I know I didn't really say it in this chapter, but Alaric is human again since I'm trying to follow the storyline. **

**Please let me know what you think by reviewing! Thanks again =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you all for reading and reviewing the previous chapters! It really does mean a lot! I hope you all enjoy this chapter =)**

* * *

><p>Bonnie stirred awake slowly. A yawn escaped her lips as she sat up, and realized she was in her room instead of on the couch with Damon. Ms. Cuddles was snuggled against her side and she couldn't help but form a small smile. It was nice to have her stuff teddy bear here in this time dimension, but a part of her wouldn't have mind if Damon were snuggled against her instead. She quickly erased those thoughts.<p>

She could tell that she was starting to feel better. He throat didn't feel as scratchy anymore, and her head wasn't about to erupt off her shoulders. Glancing at the clock beside her bed, her eyes widened a little looking at the time. _5:30pm_. Had she really slept all day?

Walking over to the window, she wrapped her blanket around her shoulders because of the chill she felt, and looked at the snow falling to the earth. She really loved the snow. Though the sun wasn't shining and it wasn't dark outside, she knew that her clock was right. She had literally slept all day.

Her phone buzzing brought her out of her thoughts. She didn't remember turning it back on last night, but she shrugged it off and opened the txt from Matt: _Heard you weren't feeling well. If you need anything let me know?_ She smiled. She also had a few missed texts from Caroline and Elena. Caroline's texts seemed more neurotic that she wasn't picking up her phone. She had dozens of texts and missed calls from Jeremy. She'd call him back later. No need in prolonging the inevitable. They had to talk sometime.

She also noticed a text from Damon. Opening it, she noticed that it was a video. When she pressed play, she almost dropped her phone. It was a video of her sleeping and moaning Damon's name. Several times! Before it stopped, he turned the phone towards his face: _Looks like someone has the hots for me, huh judgey?_

She immediately deleted the message.

"Don't worry; I still have it saved in my phone. I can send it to you again if you want?"

Damon's voice made her look towards the entrance of her room. She witnessed him holding a tray with a bowl of soup, fruit, and a glass of orange juice. A smile wanted to appear on her face, but she quickly pushed it aside, due to the fact she was petrified of what she just watched.

"Damon, if you don't delete that video, I'll throw you out of this window." She threatened.

"Look whose voice sounds better." He smirked. "You look better too. Even though it _is_ very hard for you to look bad."

"Don't try to compliment me." She folded her arms, and glared. She was glad that her voice didn't sound like road kill anymore, but that didn't change anything. "Delete it."

He shrugged. "Fine, fine. You ruin all of my fun. But I'm not going to delete anything until you get back in bed and eat."

They stared at each other for a moment. Bonnie still holding a defiant look to her face even though her body was screaming to jump back in bed and continuing resting. With only one more second of the staring contest, she rolled her eyes and sat back down, pulling the blanket over her lap.

Damon sat down in front of her and began to feed her. She was going to make a comment that she could feed herself, but he seemed adamant in wanting to do it, and she couldn't deny the feeling that coursed through her at his generosity.

After the warmth of the homemade chicken noodle soup soothed her throat, she took a few sips of orange juice.

"Don't think this gets you off the hook."

He gave her a grin. "It's not my fault you were having sex dreams about me. Trust me, I'm flattered. But I'm sure dream me isn't as good as real me. If you want me to demonstrate, all you have to do is ask." He winked and moved a little closer.

"Dream you is just fine." Sometimes she wished she would learn to bite her tongue.

She regretted looking into his devious eyes, but before anything could be taken back, he cut her off. "No take backs, Bon-Bon. You have an attraction towards me. It's okay. I mean you did kiss me, so I can understand."

Her eyes widened. She thought they would never bring that up again. "You kissed _me_, Damon! And you know I still feel guilty about that, so let's not bring it up again."

He shrugged. "Well, I don't feel guilty."

She looked at him for a moment as he picked with the fruit on her plate.

Changing the subject, before they went down a road none of them would probably be able to escape from, Bonnie said, "You know I thought you were gone actually. I didn't expect to sleep this long."

"You needed your rest. And what kind of friend would I be if I left you here to take care of yourself. I had to make sure that you could breathe through your nose, and that you took your meds. And I definitely wasn't going anywhere until you broke your fever."

Her heart automatically jumped. She knew that she and Damon had grown close. It wasn't a secret that they cared for one another. But him taking care of her while she was sick, him tending to her… feeding her, being there for her. It was heartwarming. She didn't get to experience that often with anyone, and to have Damon, someone that she strongly disliked in the past…even hated once upon a time, be the one to give her that experience, she honestly didn't know what to feel. But, she did know that when he wasn't around, she wanted him to be.

But on the other hand, she shouldn't want him to always be around. That would be wrong right? She was with Jeremy and he was with her best friend. They would be committing the ultimate betrayal if anything went further than the friendship they acquired.

"Thank you….for taking care of me."

"Thanks for letting me."

His response was sincere. His eyes on hers were sincere. It was making Bonnie feel all too much at once, and unconsciously, she lit a few candles in the room.

The smirk on his lips made the flames grow a little brighter.

"I'm, um… I'm sure I was a handful." She took a bite of her fruit.

"Define handful." He drank a sip of her juice. Good thing he couldn't get sick. "You almost fought me to speak to Stefan when he called." Her eyes widened. "You got so mad that I wouldn't give you the phone that you almost destroyed mine and turned back on yours. I guess the meds and my tea concoction hit you before you could dial his number because you were out like a light."

"Stefan probably thinks I'm a lunatic now."

"Nope. Just that you're a real riot when you're sick. I should have recorded it." He then moved a stray eyelash off of her face.

As of right now, she couldn't handle being touched by him, so she stood out of bed. "I should go take a shower."

"Or, I could run you a bath while you relax." He jumped up and made her sit back down. He kissed her forehead before heading to the bathroom.

Every part of her wanted to stay put. It would be nice to just forget about her guilt and chalk it up to the birds, and let Damon do what he wanted. But, at the end of the day this wasn't right. So, she followed him.

"Damon, what is this?"

After turning on the water, he stood up and looked at her. "It's a bathtub, Bennett. With water. Did the sickness make you lose your memory?"

"No, I'm talking about this." She moved her hand back and forth between them. "Us? This may not be appropriate."

"I'm taking care of a sick friend, how is that not appropriate?"

"When have you ever _just_ taken care of someone?"

"I'm doing it now."

Okay, good point.

"Look, Bonnie, before the judgey eyes come and ruin a good thing today. I like spending time with you. Is that so wrong?"

She cleared her throat. "No, it's not wrong, it's just that…."

"It's just that because I kissed you and we've been having a few close encounters, it's starting to make you rethink a lot of things on how you feel about me?" He stepped closer to her until her back was against the wall.

Her treacherous eyes decided it would be suitable to stare at his lips before looking back into his eyes. "That's not what I'm saying."

He leaned down a little, as if he might kiss her. She would have closed her eyes to prepare for it, but he shrugged, catching her off guard, and walked passed her, back into the room.

She took a moment to recuperate, before she followed him. "Damon, I…."

"And before you tell me more crap about how you're with Jeremy and how you supposedly have that strange puppy dog love for him, save it. After what you told me last night, I'm surprised you haven't phoned the little dweeb and ended it."

Hearing his thoughts on Jeremy was nothing new. Damon had been protective over her for awhile now, but she wasn't stupid. She knew it had to do with something else.

"Jeremy and I have a lot to discuss, but I'm not just going to end it because we had an argument."

"One, that's not exactly what I'm talking about, and two, the kid only wants you for sex. What are you not seeing?"

Bonnie folded her arms and glared at him. Apart of her regretted bringing it all up in the first place. Maybe somewhere deep down she did it because she was afraid to admit that he was making her feel something.

"Well, before I make your blood vessels boil over out of your skin for your last comment, why don't you refresh my memory on the first one?"

This would be the exact moment that the cat decided to catch his tongue, and his silence pissed her off. She had the option of going off on him, but she still wasn't 100% better and then where would that leave them?

"Look, I'm feeling much better now, so it's okay if you leave. I'm sure you're needed elsewhere."

As she was about to make her way to the bathroom, his next words stopped her.

"You told me you loved me."

Heat. That's what she felt. Pure hot heat. It coursed through her body like she had been sitting in a sauna for over the allotted time, robbing her of breath. She didn't know if she were shocked, humiliated, or turned on by just how he said it. Hell, she was probably all three. The moment she felt him behind her, her legs were beginning to feel like jelly; like she could collapse any moment. Her heart began to thump loud in her chest and she knew without a doubt that he could hear the change in pace.

When she turned around, he bent low enough so their foreheads could touch. He was so close that she didn't know if breathing was something she could do. When did it get like this between them? When did the loathing really stop? When did the bickering go to a minimum? When did they start relying on one another for comfort?

She stood there for a moment contemplating everything. She could literally kiss him right now. His mouth was so close that if she leaned in just a little, their lips would touch. If that happened, it wouldn't just be kissing as the image of him taking her over on the bed crossed her mind.

Bonnie regretted her inappropriate thoughts and her inability to sleep normal.

She turned her head slowly to the side, not trusting herself to look at his lips any longer. "I was asleep." And yet just saying that sound like she was trying to put on her best under the weather seductive voice.

They didn't move for a moment. He still kept her trapped between his body and the bathroom door. As far as sayings go, stuck between a rock and a hard place definitely applied to this situation.

"I know you, Bonnie. Is it true?"

She wanted to curse. Spending every single day on repeat for four months, you did learn a thing or two about someone, and Damon was right, he did know her. But, whether she admitted it or not, what would it have mattered if it were true? It's not like confessing anything would do either of them any good.

Bonnie was finally able to take a deep breath when Damon's cell phone went off. It couldn't have happened at a more convenient time, because she really didn't feel like having this conversation with him. She honestly didn't even know how.

She watched as he spoke with Stefan, and she was more than glad when he informed her that he had to go deal with a family matter. She wasn't going to intrude, due to the fact her mind was all over the place.

"But I'm not leaving until you tell me."

She mentally cursed.

"I was asleep, Damon. I don't remember saying anything." She should get an award for lying. "We're friends; let's not ruin a good thing."

He nodded, and yet she could see the annoyance and frustration cross his features. "Don't forget to take your meds in an hour." He snatched Ms. Cuddles off the bed and then he was gone.

Bonnie exhaled another breath that she didn't realize she was holding until now. She stripped down and sat in her bath tub, letting the warm water soothe her muscles. She had no idea what to think at the moment. She remembered her dreams vividly. She remembered the sex, she remembered the endearing affection, and she remembered confessing her love to him. But they were just dreams. Yes, she loved Damon as a friend. He was one of her best ones. But could it have really evolved into more that? Had she fallen in love with him without even realizing it?

* * *

><p>The day before Christmas Eve came faster than expected. Bonnie was ecstatic to say the least that she passed all of her finals and was actually looking forward to the next semester. She was more so looking forward to the next semester, than she was Christmas. Before she was considered in The Grinch or Scrooge category, Christmas use to be Bonnie's favorite holiday. So many traditions were brought upon that holiday. From helping Grams with Christmas dinner, to her dad being horrible at wrapping gifts and asking either her or Grams to wrap one another's, snow ball fights and building snow men, and always getting to open one gift on Christmas Eve. They would also spend several hours on Christmas Eve at the Mystic Falls Local Charity Event. Those were moments that she lived for with her family and friends. But, since her family wasn't alive anymore, those traditions hadn't really come back to life or been on the forefront of her mind. This would actually be the first time in a few years that she donated to the Christmas Charity.<p>

So, it was safe to say that this year she was hoping for a blast from the past. She wanted to bring back those traditions. And before she made her way to the Gilbert Cabin tomorrow, she would drop off all of the items at the charity event. Then her and her friends would enjoy Christmas together. They were her family now, and even though none of them were technically normal, they were going to try their best to enjoy themselves and possibly embark on new traditions.

But, even though Bonnie was looking forward to it all, there was something, well someone, she wasn't ready to see just yet. She and Damon weren't talking at the moment, and she wasn't sure how they would react in the same vicinity after everything that happened. She could say that they were adults and they would be fine. But, ever since he left that day, about a week ago, after the L word was inadvertently dropped, he had been ignoring her phone calls and text messages. She knew that when he got mad or when his feelings were hurt he cut off communication until _he_ felt like talking again. And she wasn't having that. She was done blowing up his phone and she wasn't going to talk to him until_ she_ was ready. Granted, she had contact Stefan a few times to make sure Damon hadn't gotten himself into any trouble, but other than that, she was cutting ties from him in the communication department. They were supposed to be friends, so if he was going to give her the silent treatment, then she could give it right back.

Concentrating back on the task at hand, Bonnie continued going through old boxes of Grams's things. Earlier this week she decided it was time to step foot back into her grandmother's home. She'd driven by the house a few times since she'd been back, but actually entered. Giving time didn't make it any easier to come back. Losing her grandmother was one of the hardest moments in her life. She really didn't expect to come back from that, and to have to lose her over and over again, it was all just too much. But, finally she decided it _was_ time, and she knew her Grams would want some of her things to go to people who really needed it.

After several boxes later, she took a break and began going through old grimoires, she had no idea Grams had. She opened the first one and a note fell out. _When you're ready the Grimoires will find you. _Interesting. That gave her even more motivation to continue to become one with her magic, and live out the Bennett name in being one of the greatest witches this world had ever laid eyes on. That was the ultimate goal.

A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts. She didn't need to ask who it was as she opened the door with her mind.

"Bons?!" Elena called out her name.

"In the dining room." She responded. She didn't need to yell thanks to her best friend's hearing ability.

Elena walked in and sat down across from her. "Look at you. I remember a time ago when it was just floating feathers." She smiled. "Now you're a powerful witch goddess."

Bonnie grinned. She would never get tired of her friend's calling her that. "It does seem like forever ago, doesn't it?"

"Speaking of powerful, I heard what you did to Enzo."

Bonnie almost forgot about the confrontation she got into with Enzo the other day. She was hanging out with Matt and Sarah Salvatore. Supposedly, when they didn't know where she was, Matt did, and he wanted Bonnie to meet her as she wanted to meet Stefan. Well, apparently, that wasn't the real Sarah Salvatore, and long story short, Enzo ended up killing her and threatening Matt. Bonnie wasn't having any of that. It wasn't a secret that Enzo could withstand pain, so when she made his heart catch on fire, he dropped to his knees begging her to stop.

It was pretty bad ass.

"He had it coming. It will teach him for threatening one of my friend's and killing that poor girl. I don't care if she lied about everything, she didn't deserve that."

"I'd hate to get on your bad side."

Bonnie would hate that too actually. Yes, she and Elena got into back in the day when her emotions were turned off and Bonnie was under the lure of expression, but what she was learning now, the way she was becoming one with her magic, it went beyond anything that expression could hold. She was a force to be reckoned with, and she wasn't one to be crossed.

"On a cheerier note, are you ready for Caroline's Christmas gathering?" Bonnie asked, changing the subject. "I would say we all had something to do with it, but she can probably hear me right now."

Elena laughed. "I'm kind of on the fence about it. I'm excited to be kicking back and spending time with everyone; to let go a little, and hopefully not worry about anything. But, Caroline can definitely be demanding."

"Well that's our Caroline; the perfectionist." She said, flipping the page to her grimoire.

"I'm just glad she and Stefan made up. She was becoming a little eccentric."

Bonnie chuckled. "Yes she was. So, are you okay with her and what's going on with Stefan?" There was a part of her that asked out of curiosity, but the main reason was because Caroline wanted her to ask.

"Honestly, I think I am. I mean they are both my friends and I want them to be happy. And plus, I'm with Damon, which is Stefan's brother. We even kissed while I was with him, so I have no right to judge."

She could agree with that. "How is Damon by the way?" Her curiosity bug was obviously itching today.

"He's alright, I guess." She paused for a moment. "Bons, I need some friendly advice. And I know you'll be honest with me. I feel like there is someone else in Damon's life."

Bonnie looked up from her grimoire and noticed the tears forming in her friend's eyes. "What makes you think that?"

"I don't know. It just seems like lately he's been pulling away from me. I know he was technically dead for four months, but I thought that… I don't know. I thought with him back, things would go back to the way they were. I don't know. I just don't think I'm all he sees anymore."

Bonnie did feel bad, because she knew the exact reason Damon had been pulling away from Elena, and it was because of her.

She had to make this right. "Elena, let me tell you something from what I learned about Damon. He wears his heart on his sleeve. It may not seem like it, but he does. A lot of the time in 1994, you were the topic of his discussion board. He missed you so much." Bonnie saw the light smile form on her friend's face.

_What's the first thing you are going to say to Elena when you see her?_

_I would tell Elena how much I love her. And then apologize for killing you._

Bonnie remembered rolling her eyes at him at that comment.

"He said that?"

"Yeah," She smiled, "But I'm sure I would have killed him first if it came down to it. But Elena, Damon, he's…. we may have bickered a lot over there, but to be honest his presence gave me hope. I don't know what I would have done if he hadn't been over there with me. And for awhile I found out." She found herself pausing for a moment, not wanting to relive that nightmare. "That month I was alone…well with Kai, which is pretty much alone because he's crazy. There was one night I just… I don't know, I broke down. All the hope I had for us to get out, it just vanished. I was scared. I thought I was going to be alone with a psycho path forever. I didn't think anyone would come for me. I figured Damon thought I was dead so he wouldn't try to get me. But, knowing that I could see him again, knowing that I could see all of you again. That gave me the hope and determination to get out.

"Bonnie what are you saying?"

Her eyes connected back with Elena's and she realized she did sound a little odd talking about Damon that way. She quickly recovered herself. "I'm saying that he loves you and you shouldn't think negative."

She took a breath. "You're right. And we're supposed to be going on a little road trip before New Year's, just the two of us, maybe what I'm feeling won't last much longer."

"See, there's nothing to worry about."

That was definitely not the information Bonnie wanted to hear at the moment. She wouldn't say it was jealousy that made her chest ache, but she was a little hurt that Damon didn't tell her about the trip. But, then she had to realize, that it wasn't her business so she had no right to care.

* * *

><p>Damon Salvatore was known for his mood swings. When things didn't go his way, he was known to lash out or ignore those around him. Some would call it childish, but he didn't care.<p>

He was already on his second glass of Bourbon, when the thought crossed his mind that Bonnie would probably never talk to him again. Yes, he had ignored her phone calls and purposely not text her back, but that didn't mean she should stop trying to get in contact with him. It sound ridiculous even to him, but he missed her, and he knew that even if he did reach out to her, she wouldn't respond.

But then again, she really didn't have a right to be angry with him. He practically opened himself up to her and she shot him down. Well, he wanted her to open up to him, but she didn't. Granted, he was still with Elena, but he still wanted Bonnie to be honest with him. And now, she was back on good terms with the pip squeak. He only knew that because he may have checked on her a few times during the week, and Jeremy would always be there like some love sick primate. It was making him mad all over again.

"You know you could be in the kitchen helping Stefan, Alaric, and Jo, instead of sitting here not doing anything."

Caroline's annoying voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "Fine, Blondie. I'll make sure to put some vervain in your slice of pie."

Caroline just rolled his eyes.

Damon smirked. He would apologize to Bonnie as soon as she got here. If it meant that she wasn't pissed at him and would talk to him again, then he would never bring up her feelings for him again. He would remain friends with her if that's all she wanted. Because this was torture.

About an hour later, they were all pretty much hypnotized in what they were doing. Damon, Stefan, and Jo were cooking. Alaric and Matt were bringing in firewood. Caroline, Elena, and Luke were finishing up some last minute decorations, and getting a few Christmas games prepared. Enzo made it his mission to annoy Caroline, and Liv and Tyler were most likely in a closet somewhere playing tonsil hockey. Christmas music was filling the cabin, and Damon had to admit, he was enjoying himself.

He just wanted one more person here, and thanks to his vampire hearing ability he was able to listen in on Caroline's phone call to know that she and Jeremy would be arriving in 45 minutes.

"You know she's asked me twice this week how you were doing."

Damon looked at Stefan, and tried to prevent the smile that formed on his face. It was really good to hear that she still cared. "I don't know what you're talking about."

While he was checking the ham, Elena showed up in the kitchen. "Damon, can we talk for a moment?"

He thought about grabbing his glass of Bourbon, but decided his alcohol of choice couldn't protect him forever.

As soon as they walked outside, Elena held up mistletoe, smiled giddily, and kissed him passionately on the lips. He kissed her back, but they both knew something was off. He used to kiss her like he was dying to have her every minute of every day, and now his mind was all over the place when it came to Elena.

He saw the look in her eyes and knew that she was hurt. "Damon, please tell me what's going on with you. I know you keep saying you're fine, but I really think something is wrong. Is there someone else? Do you not want me anymore?"

He took a moment to process her questions. "I _do_ want you. I always have…."

"But…?" The tears were in her eyes. He didn't want to make her cry. He would give anything for her not to cry over him. "There is someone else isn't there?"

He rested his hands against the banister of the porch, as he watched the snow fall slowly to the ground. He could stand here and lie to her. Tell her that she was being crazy. Tell her that he was in love with her and her alone. But, he was over a hundred years old, if he couldn't be honest with someone who was in their twenties, then he needed some serious help.

"Not exactly."

He could hear her breath catch in her throat, and he almost regretted telling her anything, but the truth needed to come out. Even if he were the only one who felt that way.

"About a week ago when Bonnie was really sick. I spent the night taking care of her."

"My Bonnie?" She asked, confusion written on her face.

He nodded.

"May 10, 1994, I was mad at Stefan. I don't remember what it was about, but in a typical Damon fashion, I acted out. People died. A lot of them. Believe it or not, ever since that day I felt incredibly guilty. So, I thought that that day we had to repeat over and over again was my hell, Elena." He paused. "You know who didn't? Bonnie. She had hope…for both of us. She's the reason I survived. She's the reason I made it out. Turns out you spend time with someone and you don't kill them, you actually become friends. We talked about everything. We were there for one another when we needed that shoulder to lean on. And I don't know what happened or how it happened, but when she sacrificed her life for mine; when she was stuck there, I don't know…. I felt like I lost a part of myself." He confessed. "The month when I tried getting her back and I did some unthinkable things, I know I kept saying that I wanted to get her back for you. But it wasn't for you…. It wasn't for anyone else. It was for Bonnie. She didn't deserve to be there. She sacrificed everything for us. Over and over again, and we were supposed to be there for her. We were supposed to get her back. She was all alone."

"But she's back now." He could tell that she was trying not to cry. "She's okay now, so I don't understand why you still feel this way."

"I don't know either. I feel this protectiveness over her and when she's not around… I can't put my finger on why I feel…..numb."

"So, you guys have been going behind my back, and Jeremy's?" He could hear the anger erupt in her voice. Sometimes anger was a better emotion to deal with than sadness and pain.

"No. We're friends. We've hung out a few times. Just like I would with Alaric." Technically that was a lie. He would never spend time with Alaric the way he's spent time with Bonnie. "I don't think she even knows that I…"

"Knows what, that you're in love with her?"

He paused for a moment, and then looked at her. He loved Elena for so long. He did everything in his power to make her see that he was the one for her, and now… now everything was just so different.

"No, she doesn't."

She began to cry. "You're in love with Bonnie? You're in love with my best friend!"She cried.

He went to go comfort her, but she moved out of his arms a little. "Elena…"

"No. You tell me. Tell me you don't love her. Tell me. And I'll forget. I'll forget this happened. Because I've done things too. And I won't hold it against you. Just tell me you don't love her."

He couldn't. At that moment. He couldn't. This was the first time he could admit it out loud. "I can't tell you that Elena."

They stared at each other for what felt like a century.

* * *

><p>The silence was almost deafening in Bonnie's silver Prius. They hadn't said more than two words to one another while Jeremy drove them to The Gilbert Cabin, and Bonnie finished wrapping up last minute Christmas gifts. Usually Bonnie would have enjoyed listening to Christmas music, but she opted against it. She had so much on her mind, and due to Jeremy's silence, she knew he probably had the same thing on his mind as well.<p>

What they had wasn't working anymore.

Apart of her knew that if she didn't feel bad or feel that she had this devotion to Jeremy, she probably would have ended things as soon as she got back. Nothing was really the same anymore. She had died. He had found comfort in other women. He was so use to getting that comfort and intimacy elsewhere, that when she came back and he couldn't necessarily get it from her all the time, she felt the shift in their relationship. No one should ever have to argue about giving up the cookies if you didn't want too. And for her and Jeremy too constantly get into it about that wasn't healthy. He was so afraid of losing her that he felt sex was needed for keeping her. She informed him of that many times. And with all of that going against them, she just didn't feel the same way she once did. She wasn't going to stay in a relationship out of guilt or convenience. She wouldn't want that for herself or for him.

So, as she contemplated it all in her head, she knew now wouldn't necessarily be the best time to do it, but it was better late than never.

"I think we should break up-"

"Will you marry me-?"

Well, for one, she wasn't expecting them to speak simultaneously, and two, she did not expect him to propose. Both their eyes widened as they stared at one another. Bonnie didn't know how long they remained staring at each other, but when her eyes went back to the road, she saw someone they were about to make contact with.

"Jeremy look out!" she yelled.

Jeremy ended up trying to swerve out of the way, but the ice and snow on the ground caused the car to glide at an increase speed, only stopping when it slammed into a tree.

It took a moment to process everything. Bonnie's head felt as if needles were being repeatedly stabbed in her skull. Her vision was blurry, and everything seemed far away yet front and centered all at once. She was able to slowly look over to see Jeremy unconscious, with blood gushing from his forehead. She thought she saw someone moving outside the window, but her head was too heavy to stay up, and she wasn't able to focus anymore. Not too much longer did darkness take over everything and she succumbed to her injuries.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so what did you all think? I will say that this chapter could have went several different directions, and I had been thinking about writing this last scene for awhile now. I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Even though the cat is out of the bag, that doesn't mean it's over. **

**I enjoyed writing Damon being affectionate towards Bonnie while she was sick and I even enjoyed their banter afterwards. They have this bickering/childish thing going on who should talk first and it was fun to write.**

**I know a lot of people may be wondering why Bonnie told Jeremy right then on Christmas about ending things, that it may have been selfish, and look at the result now? But at the end of the day, when has Bonnie ever really put herself first, and I love that we have that ability to do it in fanfiction. But, anywho! I really hope you all enjoyed. And the next chapter will by my mid-season finale too! **

**Hope I don't disappoint! Please review and let me know what you think =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you all so much for reading & reviewing, adding it to your favs and following this story! It means a lot. This chapter was supposed to be out earlier, but I kept changing and taking things out. Finally, I ended up with this, so hopefully you all enjoy =)**

* * *

><p><em>"Sorry….had too." Bonnie smiled at her best friend, right after she threw a snowball at her.<em>

_ "You know you just declared war right?"_

_ She laughs at Elena's empty threat and shrugs her shoulders. "Come on, Caroline's over there."_

_ They wrapped one another in a hug as their laughter filled the air. _

_She really loved Christmas._

Bonnie's eyes blinked open and close slowly. For a moment there was nothing but silence engulfing her. She felt numb… hollow even. Her forehead was finding a resting position on the dashboard, and she just couldn't bring herself to lift it up just yet. Every time she even attempted to move just a muscle, the numbness would subside and there would be nothing but pain; pain that she wasn't ready to deal with just yet. So, staying still had been her best bet. She didn't know how long she had been going in and out of consciousness, but every time she could concentrate for just a moment, memories would slam into her mind; memories so distant that she didn't even know if they were real or just a dream.

"_Let's get this garland on the tree before they end up on your hips."_

_The popcorn fell out of Bonnie and Elena's mouth at Caroline's comment. They looked at one another and snuck some more in their mouth with laughter._

Her eyes shot open again, this time almost painfully, as she recalled her and her friends at The Mystic Falls charity event several years ago. Remembering how it used to be should have brought her joy. Those moments were golden. She and her friends were full of life, literally and figuratively. But she felt nothing but pain and sorrow. How did this happen? How did it get to this? She understood life wasn't fair, but couldn't she ever just get a break?

_She could see herself walking. She could see herself like she was watching television. She was in a wooded area… trees were all she could see until she finally saw an opening._

_And then she saw him standing there with a look of relief crossing his features._

"_I could actually hug you right now."_

_And then they did. Bonnie and Damon hugged._

Bonnie didn't even remember blacking out this time. She didn't feel the dizziness come; it just happened. And the flashback that entered her mind didn't feel like one at all, but it certainly didn't feel like a dream. She remembered being on that island a couple years ago trying to locate a cure for vampirism and then the next thing she knew, she was waking up in her bed. Stefan filled her in on everything that happened, but Damon hugging her hadn't been one of them. What did that mean if she were remembering it now? Did that mean she was dying? Then again, she was a pro at dying and that wasn't one of the symptoms.

It took what felt like an eternity to finally lift her head up and keep it still. This was her first time recognizing the coppery taste of blood in her mouth and that frightened her. All of it frightened her.

When her eyes found Jeremy's still form, the bile instantly rose in her throat. She didn't remember him looking so bad. Honestly, she couldn't remember much. She recalled him proposing and her breaking it off and the next thing she knew they were making impact with a tree. The snow was coming down pretty hard at the moment and because the windshield was shattered, the cold airthat was seeping into Bonnie's bloodstream was unbearable. If her injuries didn't kill her, hypothermia and pneumonia would.

But as of right now, she couldn't just worry about herself. Waving her hand over their seatbelts, she sighed triumphantly as her magic unbuckled them. It took a lot of energy to move towards him, and when she attempted too, something pulled in her stomach. She looked down and noticed the shard of glass sticking through her abdomen. Was she so numb that she couldn't feel it? That wasn't good.

But because she couldn't feel it, she didn't need to think about it right now. She needed to make sure Jeremy was breathing, because if he wasn't, if he didn't survive, she didn't know what she would do. She didn't even want to think about it.

"Jeremy…." Her own voice was unrecognizable. It was low and barely audible….almost as if she were speaking from a distance. She felt a light pulse, but it was so light she didn't know if she were imagining it or not.

"Jer… come on Jeremy…" She shook him a little, not wanting to add to his injuries. "Wake up… please wake up."

He didn't budge.

Taking a deep breath, she leaned back against her seat. She needed a minute before she tried again.

Glancing around in hopes that she would eye their cell phones, she took a frustrated breath when they were nowhere to be found. Of course. They probably weren't even in the vehicle anymore. That meant that if no one realized they weren't at the cabin on time then they could really be stuck out here and die. And coming back may not be a possibility this time.

She wasn't going to allow that to happen. A few incantations escaped her lips, causing heat to form around their bodies. She knew it wouldn't last too long because her body was too weak to keep it going.

There was a possibility of trying something else. She just wasn't quite sure if she were strong enough yet. The act of teleportation involved serious magic and concentration. She was able to do it for the first time earlier this week, but it was only from her dad's kitchen to the living room. Even though it was such a short distance, it drained her. It was as if she went through an out of body experience for several minutes as the room spent around her.

But, no matter what the consequences, she would at least try.

"_Many things can fuel a witch's power. Worry, anger…"_

"_I found peace, so I could make sure you'll find yours…"_

Her eyes shot open this time, bringing on a headache that felt like it could rip her apart at any moment. Losing consciousness every few minutes wasn't helping her concentration. But, dreaming of Grams brought a sense of determination. She was not going to die today.

When she grabbed Jeremy's hand in hers, she knew that if she were standing she would have passed out. She didn't feel a pulse anymore.

_No_.

"No… no, Jeremy… _please._ No!" She was yelling now. She was yelling even though it didn't sound like it. She pushed past her own pain to move closer to him again. "Jeremy, please wake up!"

"Please…" She was begging now as she leaned on his shoulder. She tried every spell she could think of. She tried reciting the same spell she did when she teleported the first time. Nothing worked. Jeremy was dead. She couldn't save him. And just like that the determination left, and she was going to die.

Bonnie didn't know how long she had been laying her head on his shoulder, but everything got quiet again. Was the silence the calm before the storm? She noticed her reflection in several pieces of fallen glass on Jeremy's lap. It wasn't the cuts and scrapes on her face that caught her attention, it was the fact that her eyes looked pitch black.

Before she could comprehend anything, something flowed through her. Something she couldn't explain. It was like she was being lifted; as if the pain she was feeling had hit the pause button. There was spinning… enough spinning to make her head feel heavy and dizzy. But it wasn't just herself spinning…. It felt like the world was rotating. Was she about to pass out again? Was it all about to end?

And when the spinning and the head rush stopped, she felt immobile; not there. She didn't recall when she leaned back against the seat, but when her eyes turned to find Jeremy, everything seemed blurry. It took a moment to gain enough focus to see that there was something outside of his driver's window. No, it was someone…. a couple of someone's.

Was she just imagining them there? She needed to get out of the car. She needed to make sure they were real. They had to be real. It took everything in her as she struggled to get out. It surprised her that she was able to stand up without plummeting it to the ground. Bracing her hands on what was left of her vehicle, she walked around.

Her eyes connected with his blue ones, and she hoped for him to be real, because her body was about to hit the ground, and it was going to hurt.

* * *

><p>"I don't mean to interrupt," Caroline's voice entered Damon and Elena's awkward staring contest.<p>

They both looked over to her.

"But of course you're still going to do it." Damon said, as he glanced back at Elena.

Caroline just rolled her eyes. "Bonnie and Jeremy should have been here thirty minutes ago. I tried calling both of their phones and it's going to voicemail."

That received Damon's undivided attention.

"Maybe they stopped to have a quickie." Elena snapped.

He looked back at her, and even though she was shooting daggers at him, the tears were still noticeable in her eyes. He knew exactly why she made that comment, but he had to push it aside, because he had more important things to worry about. Caroline was right. Bonnie should have been here awhile ago, and there was no way in hell she would just stop to do anything with that loser. Especially with the wrath of Blondie breathing down everyone's necks over this Christmas shindig.

He noticed the look Caroline gave both he and Elena. He was glad that she decided to disregard it.

"I hope their okay."

"I'll go look for them." And even though the words came out of Damon's mouth, something didn't feel right.

"I'll come with you." Caroline said, closing the door behind her.

"I'm sure they're fine."

Damon ignored Elena, and Caroline gave her a look.

Before any of them could step off the porch, a loud noise made all three of them look straight ahead.

Damon didn't know what he was seeing. Well, he knew what he was seeing, but he couldn't make sense of anything at the moment. Bonnie's Prius appeared out of nowhere, mangled and damaged. The smell of fresh blood instantly invaded his nose, and for a moment he was stuck. He couldn't move. He couldn't think.

If he were human he knew his behind would have hit the ground when he saw her get out of the car. He saw the cuts on her face, the glass in her stomach, and he wondered how she was walking right now.

He caught her before she hit the ground.

"I got you, Bonnie, I got you…" He watched as her eyes briefly connected with his. He would ignore the fact that black replaced green at the moment, as he yanked the glass out of her stomach.

"_Hey…I got you… I got you…."_

"_Ah… Damon…no"_

"_I'm not going to make it, but you are."_

"_No!"_

Those memories rushed through his head all at once and he quickly pushed them aside, tore into his wrist, and forced his blood down her throat. While he was feeding her, he barely recognized Caroline's frantic questions or Elena ripping the door off its hinges to check on Jeremy. Others were coming outside to see what was going on, but his main focus was Bonnie.

When he felt that she had enough for now, he removed his wrist and she softly said his name.

"I got you. You're okay now." He became aware that his own voice was trembling.

"Jeremy… Jeremy's…. he's…"

"He's fine." _Unfortunately_. He immediately thought.

He watched as she sighed in relief and closed her eyes.

Damon didn't know how many hours had passed as he watched Bonnie sleep. Thanks to his blood, her injuries had healed and the warmth had returned to her body. Some people would consider him creepy for just staring at her, but he had to make sure she was still breathing. She almost died tonight. She would have died and he wouldn't have known about it because he was too busy professing that he had fallen for her to his current girlfriend.

He shouldn't have given her the silent treatment. He should have pulled his head out of his ass and answered her phone calls and responded to her text messages. He shouldn't have stormed out that evening just because she didn't admit to her feelings. They were friends and he should have been there for her.

But, he wasn't and it pissed him off just thinking about it.

It was Caroline opening the door to one of the empty bedrooms that Damon brought Bonnie in, that pulled him out of his thoughts. For a mere moment, he forgot that anyone else was here. When he brought Bonnie up to the room earlier, he had to ignore all the questions and looks that were thrown his way when he wouldn't let anyone near her.

"When a door is locked, that means privacy is needed."

"Thank goodness for vampire strength. You're not keeping me from my best friend." She sat down on the bed beside her. "How is she?"

He looked at Caroline for a moment and then back to Bonnie.

"So far she's fine. My blood healed everything. I just don't want her to randomly die and wake up a vampire. She'll kill me." He tried to joke and sound like it didn't bother him, but it did. He was not going to allow Bonnie to die and be something she didn't want to be.

"I wish I knew what the hell happened."

He did too.

A moment of silence went by, before Damon spoke. "How's little Gilbert? Just in case Bonnie doesn't remember asking earlier, she'll want to know if he's alright."

"He is. Just sleeping. Elena was able to heal him just in time."

Damon nodded.

"Bonnie told me that you two were close in 1994. That you two became friends and that you care for one another." He watched as she moved some of Bonnie's hair out of her face. "I didn't care to believe it because it's no secret that I don't necessarily like you, but seeing you with her tonight. Hearing what you said to Elena before this all happened…. I was wrong."

Well, he wasn't expecting that. "So you were eavesdropping?" He wasn't mad; he just didn't want to have this conversation right now.

"Super hearing abilities is such an added bonus to the vampire lifestyle."

He didn't say anything as he continued to listen to the normal beat of Bonnie's heart.

"We've all been guilty of loving two people at once." She began. "You should know that better than anyone. But, even though what you said to Elena seems valid enough, you are not going to hurt Bonnie. She's been through way too much to be put in some type of love triangle-square thing."

He didn't plan on hurting Bonnie. That was the last thing he wanted to do. But, he kept his comments to himself as he let Caroline's words replay in his mind.

* * *

><p>It was three in the morning on Christmas Day. Bonnie stood in front of the Christmas tree in The Gilbert Cabin living room, allowing its lights and the fire in the fireplace to bring her a sense of calm. She woke up not too long ago to Caroline cuddled into her side. For a moment, she thought Damon had been there as well. She remembered him giving her blood, but maybe she just imagined everything else.<p>

She took a deep breath as tried to make sense of last night. She remembered everything except how Jeremy swerved. She knew they both dropped a bombshell on one another and their focus was off the road, but something just didn't seem right.

How it happen should have been the last thought on her mind though, because they were both alive to see another day. She honestly thought she wasn't going to make it, and that Jeremy had died. Nothing felt better than being proven absolutely wrong.

But, the memory that topped everything didn't belong to how they wrecked or their recovery; it belonged to how Bonnie got she and Jeremy to safety. She was not only able to teleport herself, but Jeremy and her totaled car as well. What she had to do crossed boundaries.

Bonnie knew she was powerful, but she also knew she had a lot to work on. Teleportation surpassed a lot of her self -training. She didn't even have her grimoires in front of her and no candles were lit. There wasn't a single spell she recited that made it happen. She wanted to do it and she did. But, how could she explain that? It was exciting yet terrifying all at once.

"Shouldn't you be asleep waiting for Santa?"

Bonnie jumped a little because she thought everyone was asleep, and when her eyes landed on Enzo coming from the kitchen, she rolled her eyes.

She knew he noticed her annoyed expression and yet he decided to stand right beside her and eat a slice of pie.

"You know Caroline's going to kill you right? Touching the food before dinner tonight?"

"I'm just trying to be the good vampire and make sure it's not poisoned." He joked and took a bite. "I stand corrected."

She decided to just ignore him in hopes that he would go away.

"You know Christmas is my favorite holiday?"

She was wrong. "I didn't ask."

He smirked. "I like the sass, lass. Anyhow, the Christmas trees, the lights, that warmth feeling. When I was human…. I enjoyed it." He paused for a moment. "I never thought I'd see another Christmas again when I was in that Augustine prison."

She glanced at him in his sincerity. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Just so you know I'm not as bad as you think I am."

"And why do you care about what I think?"

He shrugged. "Because you're a good person, Bonnie. You're brave, loyal, strong, and patient. I want to be more like you."

She considered his words and yet even though what he said was true, it somewhat made her feel like she was everyone's lap dog.

"Even though after that little stunt you pulled the other day with my heart, and the fact that you're still weak from your little accident earlier, I could just kill you right now." He ate more of his pie. "The temptation is there, but I won't."

She smirked, her eyes never leaving the tree. "Enzo, even on my _worse_ day, no, even if I were _unconscious,_ I could still cause you damage. I could make you choke right now on that pie without even blinking. Loving a holiday, that's nice. I love Christmas too. But, you giving me compliments does not change all the crap you've done lately. You have been killing people without remorse for what? All because you're jealous of Stefan? Yeah, I was filled in on your little 'woe is me' act. Let me tell you something. You're a vampire. A _vampire_. You were given a chance to start over after you died. I'll keep my opinions to myself on the fact that I was the one to give you that second chance. And yet, here you are, wasting your time trying to be someone you're not, instead of doing something for _yourself_. You're causing all of this havoc for no reason. Just so people can what? Fear you? No one fears you. I actually feel _sorry_ for you."

The silence after that was so thick it couldn't even be cut with a knife.

"How do you suppose I do that? Live?"

She took a deep breath and glanced at him. "I can't answer that for you. Only you can."

Bonnie wondered for a moment if she were still unconscious; because never in a million years did the thought cross her mind that she would be having a conversation with Enzo.

Since he still wasn't getting the hint that she wanted to be alone, she decided it was time to head back upstairs.

His next words stopped her.

"Thank you, Bonnie."

She turned back around and he was gone. Yeah, she definitely must be trapped in some type of twilight zone.

She had every intention of getting back in bed, while Caroline hogged the covers, but a noise stopped her and almost possessed her to look out the window. She saw light coming from the shed and a figure moving around inside. When she realized who it was, she grabbed her coat and went to go join him.

She didn't care about the cold air or that she spent what felt like eternity in it trying to stay alive. She didn't care about anything. She just… she wanted to see him.

He was chopping wood, and even though his back was facing her, she could tell that he was angry and irritated.

"You should be in bed."

She waited for a moment; waited for him to stop. And then she was right behind him, grabbing his arm gently. And that caused him to stop; caused him to put down the axe and turn to her.

He stood there looking down at her; his piercing blue eyes looking angry as they stared into her green ones. She didn't know why he was upset, but she hugged him anyway. She held onto him with everything she had. She didn't know what else to do. She could have died last night and their last memories would have been of them mad at one another.

"Thank you." She whispered into his chest.

And when he wrapped his arms around her, he held her tight. She could feel his urgency… his pain. It was as if he were afraid to let her go. And she didn't want him too.

* * *

><p>Christmas came and went for the gang, and Damon was more than glad for it to be over with. Granted, it didn't necessarily end on pleasant terms, but when did any of Caroline's planned celebrations. It came out at dinner that Bonnie and Jeremy's relationship was over and done with. The little pip squeak was drunk and let it be known by embarrassing Bonnie in front of everyone that he proposed and she broke up with him. It actually brought a smirk and a smile to his face that she finally ended things with him, but it quickly died down when he saw the look on Bonnie's face. Jeremy went along and subliminally blamed Bonnie for the accident, letting everyone know that if he weren't so distracted then he wouldn't have wrecked.<p>

Damon thought about bashing a bottle over his head, but refrained from it thanks to Stefan. Needless to say the dinner ended with Bonnie asking Mutt to take her home, and everyone else dispersing elsewhere.

Now, he was standing on the porch of Sheila Bennett's home. He didn't even bother to go to Bonnie's dad's house because he knew she would be here. After the accident and with everything that happened today he wasn't able to get a chance to just see how she was doing. Yes, they shared a hug that lasted longer than their usual minute, but for a moment, Damon had to contemplate if it were real or not. Because later that day, during Caroline's ridiculous games, Bonnie had barely made eye contact with him.

He knocked on the door twice and when she didn't answer, he rang the doorbell and banged harder. When he realized the door was unlocked, instant fear resonated through him as he pushed it open. He called out her name and for a moment, he couldn't recognize his own voice at the thought of something happening to her.

"Coming!"

He took a deep breath of relief when he heard her voice.

She came to the door in sweat pants and a fitted t-shirt. What was she doing to him that she made just the simplest outfits look that damn good? He brushed the thought aside as he noticed the daze look in her eyes. She may have had a smile on her face, but there was still something hidden behind that smile that worried him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked a little out of breath. "I thought you'd still be up at the cabin?"

"Everyone kind of left." Not that he cared whether they stayed or not, because he was still coming to check on her.

"Oh, well come in, I was just working on something."

He stepped through the threshold and followed her to the kitchen. "You know, never did I ever think I'd be stepping foot in Grams's house."

"Well if she were still here, she'd probably invite you because you're my best friend now."

"I still highly doubt tha-" He stopped mid sentence due to the smell of her blood entering his nose. That's when he noticed a few grimoires laying out on the counter and bloody tissues in the trash can.

"Bonnie, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to figure out how I was able to teleport not just myself, but Jeremy and a mangled up car."

"And the bloody tissues, what's that about?" He was really trying not to get mad.

"Just a little side effect from pushing a little too hard."

Her nonchalant tone officially pissed him all the way off. How could she not think this was a big deal? In a fit of rage, he pushed the grimoires off the counter, not caring if the whole Bennett line set his ass on fire.

"Damon, what the hell!"

"Damnit, Bonnie, What is wrong with you!" He yelled. "Do you have a death wish? Are you just trying to die and leave me?"

He wouldn't even let her answer.

"You almost died last night! You almost died _again_, and here you go exerting yourself for some stupid spell? I'm not having it."

"It's not stupid…." Her voice was soft.

"Really? Because when was the last time your nose bled from a spell?"

She stayed quiet. _Exactly_. He knew she hadn't had a nosebleed in a long time from magic.

"Do you know how it felt to watch you walk out of that car? To see the shape you were in. Any longer without my blood you would have died. Seeing you there…. the way you were. I can't get that image out of my head." He confessed. "Not that it really matters, because I still have the image of you impaled with that arrow, of you telling me you weren't going to make it…of you sending me home. And every day I… I can't lose you again, Bonnie, I _can't_. I won't survive. And that's your fault! If I could compel you to stop this shit, I would. I should break your neck right now and have you wake up as a vampire so you can stop sacrificing and tormenting yourself."

"And what did you want me to do? Leave Jeremy there to die!"

"Is that even a question you want to ask me? Because you know the answer. You just never think when it comes to yourself!"

"You can't be mad at me for this!" She yelled. He didn't expect her not too. "I saved us! I got me and Jeremy out of there! I saved the day. But no, I get made to look like the selfish bitch because my ex boyfriend decides to tell everyone that after he proposed to me, I broke up with him. That because of that, he lost control of the wheel, and that his sister, my _best_ friend, will barely look at me, because she thinks I caused it. You don't know what I went through out there. You don't know how it felt to be so cold that you can almost feel your own blood freeze. So, yes, I almost died, but you can't be pissed me at me. You can't. You weren't there…. no one was there for me. I saved the day… _again_."

He saw the tears form in her eyes. He heard the hitch in her voice….the vulnerability. The thing about Bonnie, he noticed, is that she always tried to hold it together. She rarely ever cried. The only time he'd seen her break down was by accident in the beginning of their time in 1994, when he walked in on her. She tried to brush it off, but ended up giving in when he wrapped her in his arms.

Bonnie Bennett was strong, that was a given. She held that amount of strength that no one could touch, and yet she had been holding on to so much for so long. She needed to know that it was alright to show vulnerability towards him. She needed to know that she could open up to him with anything; that he was always going to be there for her.

He was going to pull her in his arms, but she moved away.

"No."

"Bonnie…"

"No. Because if you touch me. If you hold me right now, all my defenses are going to crash down and I'm not ready for that yet. I'm not ready to feel that right now."

"Too bad." He shrugged. Because he needed her comfort too; he needed her strength to hold him together as well.

And when he wrapped her in his arms, she cried into his chest. He wasn't even aware of the few stray tears that escaped his eyes.

* * *

><p>Bonnie didn't remember crying that hard since the time in 1994 when she thought she was stuck forever with Kai. It was refreshing and she had to admit, she felt a lot better. The few hours of sleep had helped as well. Deciding not to wake Damon up, she made her way downstairs.<p>

She wasn't expecting to find a brand new flat screen in her living room with a red bow and a tag on the front that read: _Merry Christmas_. _Turn me on & press play_. A smile instantly sprang to her face when she did and saw what was on the scream.

"_I'm officially in hell. This place is my own person hell….."_

Bonnie laughed because she knew what was coming next. The sounds of Kriss Kross's 'Jump' came through the television as well as her voice.

"_Come on Damon, give me the camera and go do it."_

She watched as he handed it to her, and he did a rendition of one of her favorite 90's jams. She made him do it because he owed her from cheating in monopoly and every other game they played.

She forgot how funny it was. He surprised her by knowing every word, and his dancing was hilarious. Her stomach was literally hurting from laughing so hard.

"Take a long good look, because I'm going to delete it."

Bonnie turned around to see Damon behind her. She didn't even hear him come up.

"Where did you find this?" She continued watching him on the screen.

"Apparently since that world was created as a duplicate of this world, some things appeared here. For example Ms. Cuddles, and this." He pointed to the video. "I'm not even trying to understand the how, the why, and the when."

She watched herself put the camera down and join him.

"That was a fun day," she laughed. "It's sad I almost forgot."

When it ended, Bonnie turned to him. "And the TV? You really shouldn't have, Damon."

"I don't mind. Plus, if I'm going to be over here watching movies regularly then we will be watching it on a 55"."

She rolled her eyes and smiled. In this moment, everything that happened last night and today just felt like a distant memory. The fact that Damon was able to be there for her and make her smile and laugh really said a lot. She was glad that he was in her life.

"What's floating around in that judgey mind of yours?"

But, she wasn't going to tell him that for him to get a big head, so she thought of something really quick. "The fact that Enzo was my secret Santa." It wasn't a complete lie. "The diamond bracelet he gave me was _very _unexpected." Mainly because she didn't know how he paid for it.

"Yeah, especially after you chewed his ass out yesterday morning?"

Her eyes widened. "You heard us?"

"I may have been in that shed making a lot of noise but my main focus was on you the whole time; making sure you were still breathing and everything. You know, the only reason I wasn't there when you woke up was because Blondie can actually be pretty scary if she doesn't get her way."

He was right. If it weren't for Caroline's bubbly yet commanding attitude, she probably wouldn't have waited to be humiliated at dinner to leave. She was definitely going to have to make it up to her for leaving. She worked so hard in trying to make Christmas special, and things just didn't end up the way it should have.

Damon then grabbed her hand and led her over to the doorway between the living room and the hallway. He glanced up, causing her too as well.

Mistletoe.

"Really, Damon? You know I'm not going too."

"Oh, come on, its tradition." He winked. "Plus, you're broken up with Jeremy now, so you don't have to feel bad."

Bonnie would love nothing more than to kiss him. There was this part of her that wanted to say forget Elena and have them run off and explore one another like never before. But, she couldn't. She wouldn't.

So, she grabbed his hand in hers, loving the familiarity of it. "Damon, I would love to tell you that I fell in love with you." She braced herself, because actually saying it was a little overwhelming. "That along the way things changed and I fell for you…. hard. And that I don't care that I'm baring it all to you. That when I dreamt that I said I loved you, it was you saying it right back and we went on with our lives together. I'd give anything just to say that. And it was okay if you didn't say it back, because as long as I said it, I would be okay." She paused. "But, I didn't break up with Jeremy for you. It wasn't _for_ you…. It was for me. I broke up with him because I'm in my early 20's and the biggest moment in my life wasn't my high school graduation or getting into college, it was my death. I've died risking it all for everyone and along the way I lost myself. I got lost. I allowed myself not to put my priorities and my needs above everyone. I was killing myself without even realizing it. I want to enjoy my life right now. I have a lot to work on with myself before I can even think about hopping into another relationship… with anyone."

Their eyes stayed connected. This was the first time she couldn't really tell what he was thinking.

"So, you do love me."

She gave him a look, to which he smiled and pulled her close.

"Is that really all you heard?"

"No. But at least I'm not in this alone. I get it. I get where you're coming from."

She smiled slightly.

"But with everything you've said and everything we discussed earlier, can you do something for me?"

She nodded.

"Can you stop trying to be the hero? I know you have this martyr complex, but I need you alive. I will never admit to saying this, but you make me brave, Bonnie Bennett."

Well, she was rendered speechless.

"Now, tell me how much you're in love with me."

And just like that, the moment was ruined.

She playfully shoved him and moved out of his arms. "By the way, I have a Christmas gift for you."

She was about to go get it, until her doorbell ringing stopped her.

When Bonnie looked outside, she didn't see anyone, so she closed the door. There may have been two supernatural beings in this house, but she wasn't blind to horror movie set ups.

"Who was it?"

"There was no one out there…" And before she could say anything else, a memory slammed in the back of her head.

She could see herself in the car with Jeremy right after they just announced the proposal and break up. She could see herself looking out of the windshield, and noticing someone standing in the middle of the road. It took a moment for Bonnie to make out who it was, but when she did, she couldn't believe it.

_Kai._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so what did you all think? I know a lot went on, but I really do hope you all enjoyed! This is my own little mid season finale, so I'll update again after the show comes back on. **

**This chapter was going to go so many different ways, but finally this was the outcome. Bonnie & Damon's development is still brewing. Being friends when they both know that they love each other is going to be interesting. And then there is the fact that Elena knows, and Bonnie doesn't know that she knows. The video camera scene was probably my favorite part, because I could picture Damon doing the performance and Bonnie joining in later all because he cheated in board games.**

**Anyways, there are still questions left unanswered. 1. Bonnie's black eyes during the teleportation spell, and how she was able to teleport herself, Jeremy, and her car to safety. 2. Some of their items appearing in present day from 1994 (Ms. Cuddles & the video recorder) 3. And of course, Kai.**

**Also, that little talk Bonnie had with Enzo, it's not Enzo changing his ways completely. I like Enzo, but they don't really have a purpose for him and he's annoying me. I feel like he needs to be told off.**

**And the "You make me brave" line that Damon told Bonnie, I got that idea from Cristina Yang on Grey's Anatomy.**

**But, enough of my rambles, I hope you all enjoyed! Please review and let me know what you think. =)**

**Happy Holidays! =)**


End file.
